Doppelgangland
by LaBellaDiscord
Summary: What happens when Emmett finds Rosalie as a human? Will she finally have a chance at the child she has always dreamed about? *HIATUS*
1. Doppelganger ?

**November 15 2008 Update: There are no changes to the story. I just notice that a lot of people will read the first chapter and not go on. I will make you a deal, read to chapter 5 before deciding how you feel about the story and I promise to review on every story I read. I read a lot. You know you love your reviews. What have you got to lose?**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. **

**Summary: **What happens when Emmett finds Rosalie as a human? Will she finally be able to have that child she has always longed for? Set Post-Breaking Dawn. Spoiler Alert.

**A/N: This story idea came to me when I was musing about how original all the authors on the site are and I was wondering how they came up with their ideas. I wanted to write a story for so long but didn't want to take anything from anyone else when this just popped into my head. I haven't come across something like this yet so hopefully anyone reading will like it. Please let me know. **

* * *

**Doppelganger?**

_EM POV_

I really hated being around the hospital so much. If only Rose hadn't decided that Carlisle's car needed that tune up right now. As if it couldn't wait until he got home. So what if his was the only car not tuned at 12:01pm today. But no, we couldn't mess with the schedule of maintenance on any of our cars when she kept them all purring. It really was the only way we could afford to push the speeds we did as we drove. So of course for my love, to the hospital I go to pick up the Mercedes.

It really isn't fair how one bat of those perfect eyelashes could make me do anything she desired. Well the eyes, those lips in her perfect pout, that honey blonde hair and the way she would toss it over her shoulder like she was doing right now as she waited at the cross walk. WHAT!! Rose was at the cross walk? What was she doing here? Why would she send me to the hospital if she was planning to come herself?

Now that I was paying closer attention, I could see she wasn't headed anywhere near the garage and the car, but if she was planning on being so close to the hospital why hadn't she just gone in herself. So many questions were pestering my brain, but one thought pushed to the forefront, it was My Rosalie, and any glimpse of her had a stupid grin on my face. She must not have realized I was behind her.

"ROSE!" I yelled out to get her attention. Not that I needed to yell, but it was the more human way to behave given the distance we were separated by, but she didn't turn. I started jogging towards her as I called again slightly louder, "ROSE!"

What happened next took me completely by surprise and happened so quickly even for my vampire reflexes. Everything seemed to happen at once. From the left a Mack tuck was speeding to beat the light of the cross walk as it was changing, Rose looked straight at it and just when you could tell that it was not going to stop at all, she started to take a step forward.

My mind froze as I took in what I was seeing. I had to act quickly, what she was thinking. Of course she wouldn't get hurt, the truck would likely split around her, but in daylight, with so many witnesses, had she lost it. I had to act quickly, with a glance to see that no one was paying attention to me; I used all my speed to get to her side in an instant and grab her arm to pull her back in the nick of time.

In retrospect I should have realized, there were so many signs that I missed but all that was going through my head was save Rose. She stumbled back into me, the air expelled from her lungs at the force she hit my chest. I braced myself for the tirade of curse words likely to be hurled at me courtesy of that fiery temper of hers only to be struck dumb when I finally saw her face.

My golden eyes stared into two blue orbs that had been filled with tears. Tears? And as I noticed this, all the small things I should have registered from the start invaded my senses. My hand was stilled clasped too tightly on the arm that I realized now was too giving under my touch, nothing of the stone I should be grasping. There was a soft flush of red in her smooth cheeks likely due to the crying. Again the tears, the true tears that spilled from the expressive eyes when it should have been impossible and lastly a smell that was all wrong. It was heavily laced with the scent of blood, but not appetizing in the slightest, it was filled with a sour metallic edge.

I was looking at my Rosalie, but I was looking at my Rosalie how she would have been had she still been………_human_.

I could only whisper, "Rose?".


	2. Abducted

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. **

**A/N: Thank you to anyone reading this so far. Special mention to **thehip-hopprincess** for being the first person to review. I appreciate it and again only hope that you'll like the ride my twisted mind is going to take us on. The question about human Rosalie is answered in this chapter. The story is really going to start to pick up soon. This was just the stuff that was needed to get all the players in place for the real conflict to come.**

**Also as a treat, next chapter Edward's POV. It's necessary.**

* * *

**Abducted**

_EM POV_

She just stared up at me, her eyes frozen against mine. It was as if time had stopped though it had only been seconds but this was hardly the place for explanations. I needed to get Rosalie home and have Carlisle examine her. Bringing her to him in the hospital was out of the question.

I began to pull her with me when I felt her resistance. She still didn't speak but her free hand was clawing at my grip in an effort to get it loose. I pleaded with her. "Please Rose, stop fighting me, you're going to draw attention to us. We can't stay here." For some reason that made her fight harder against me. Did she have to be so stubborn even now?

The truck had stopped just beyond the intersection and the driver was climbing out to make sure everyone was ok. It was too much to hope he had missed my little rescue mission but at least if we were long gone it would make him question what he saw. It was the only favour I could ask for at this time.

By the time we got to the Mercedes I felt her fight begin to waver. She was human now and her strength and stamina must be much less than what she was used to. Between the crying and constant struggle I could see it had taken a lot out of her as she gave up and let me put her in the passenger seat. I offered her assurance. "Don't worry baby, we'll figure this out, we'll fix this." She didn't look my way, choosing instead to look out the passenger window as I drove her home.

I decided to call Carlisle to warn him and also hoped that he might be able to leave work early. He picked up after the fifth ring.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, we have a problem, you have to get home as soon as possible." It was almost as if I could see him absorbing my words and the panic behind them. He didn't question my request; he trusted that I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

"Give me a half hour, an hour tops to wrap up my cases and I will be there."

We were pulling into our drive as I ended the call. I risked a glance at Rose and couldn't believe the wonder in her face as she saw the house. I suppose it must have been overwhelming, after all, her senses would all be human now right? That meant she couldn't hear as well, or see as well. I wondered how she was coping with what must have seemed blurred vision to her now. It was strangely uncharacteristic of her to have been so calm and well quiet. The explosion of rage must be on the horizon and just left me with more questions.

How had this happened? I've lived for almost 80 years and there has never been any rumour of our kind ever coming close to reversing the effects of our venom. If anyone could have found a way it would have been Carlisle. I was at a loss for what to do. She didn't fight this time as I coaxed her from the car to the inside of the house. Even her walk as I stepped behind her was different; in her walk you could see she felt defeated. There was nothing of the confident Rosalie I was used to.

There was no one in the house or on the property. It was just Rose and I. Edward and Bella must have been down in the cottage with Renesmee. It was possible Esme was with them never missing the chance to dote on her granddaughter. I had no clue where Jasper and Alice were.

Alice! Where was she, hadn't she seen this. Rose took a seat on the couch facing me as I paced back and forth while I tried to reach her. I took in her features again. Still stunning of course but missing that perfection that came with being a vampire. But she was still my Rose and I would stand by her. In a moment I finally understood everything that had conflicted Edward about his time with Bella as a human.

She was breakable, and I was so much more aware of it than I had been with Bella. Understanding dawned on me as to how he could control himself from taking her as he pleased when a single movement could crush her fragile body. How inconsiderate I had been to tell him to just get over himself and give Bella what she wanted in their physical relationship. My respect for Edward grew exponentially now that I had felt human flesh squish under my hold in front of the hospital. Would I have the control to make love to her now? It started to physically hurt me when I thought of the possibility that I could never claim that body with mine again.

Then there was the subject of her mortality. She was human, she would age, but Rose wanted nothing more than this, to be human again. Could I take this from her, could I be so selfish as to be working to find a way to reverse this just so I could live forever with her? I decided that I would not take this from her, instead we would find out how it happened so I could experience it too and we would live our lives together as humans until we both died.

During my silent reverie I observed her more closely. Her eyes darted around the room taking it all in before finally settling on me. It was still a shock to me every time she met my face full on. I had stood still to gaze at her until she grew uncomfortable and looked away. I resumed my pacing.

Where the hell was Alice, why weren't she and Jasper answering their phones? I needed to talk to someone now. _EDWARD!!!!!! Something happened to Rose. _I knew he would hear me and see the image of her human, even at the cottage. I continued pacing until I heard a small voice.

"Could you please stop pacing, you're making me more nervous." She had spoken, her voice oddly dull, the bells I so loved hearing were lacking in this new timbre. My head jerked to her automatically and I found myself on my knees in front of her holding her hands as gently as I could. Oddly enough, though she was human, her hands held no newfound warmth. She kindly pulled them back from me.

Edward arrived first, naturally being the fastest. Her eyes focused behind me as he came in and I heard her breath get caught in her throat and her heart beat accelerate. Damn it, I was never good when it came to this physical response stuff, but shortness of breath and racing hearts meant fear right. Was she afraid of Edward?

It seemed as if everyone else came in at that time, Bella, with the baby, Esme on their heels. I had been right about her being at the cottage with them. Carlisle also chose that moment to come home as well, everyone taking in at once the human Rosalie that sat on our couch.

"Impossible…" I heard Esme speak and could sense her indecision to come forward as she tentatively took a step forward and changed her mind. Bella grasped the baby tighter as Renesmee tried to lean forward to get a closer look. Edwards face held scrutiny as I can only imagine he was trying to make sense of her thoughts.

Without a word, Carlisle took my place with his doctor's bag to examine her. She was taken aback it seemed, surprised as her gaze stayed curious on the medical instruments. Carlisle barely began his examination when I heard Edward speak.

"Carlisle, it's not necessary to examine her. That's not Rosalie." Not Rosalie? Is he blind, what does he mean it is not Rosalie, is this some sick technicality Edward was choosing to dwell on.

I couldn't help but growl at him. "Just because she isn't a vampire anymore, doesn't mean it isn't Rose Edward." I turned to look at him.

He moved closer to get a better look at her face "No Emmett, it has nothing to do with that, this is not Rosalie; I will admit the resemblance is uncanny, but it is not her." I turned back to Rosalie only to see that she was still staring at Edward, her heart still racing and beating faster still with every step he took forward but it was her expression that captured my attention, and it held a pure look of…… desire? For Edward?

"Who's not who?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room wiping at the grease spot on her face.

The interruption broke my train of thought. "Edward says this isn't you." I answered her amazed that she had managed to speak without moving her lips and it hit me that she hadn't. The voice I longed to hear, the melodic song of my love was back and was coming from behind me. My head turned so fast the exorcist would have been envious and there in all her vampiric glory stood my flawless wife.

I ran to scoop her into my arms giving her the most passionate kiss possible. "Oh Rose, you won't break if we have sex!" I would never let this woman go again.

"Well I haven't until now, what is wrong with you and can anyone else smell that awful metallic sourness. Carlisle did you bring home blood to test again. It smells like its going bad." She barbed while breaking from my iron hold.

Time stopped as she finally noticed, well, herself, sitting on the couch. "Oh….." She went and sat beside herself. "Unbelievable……." She was in awe. We had all unconsciously stopped breathing as we watched this improbable event take place.

"Now do you see," Edward broke the silence and we all let out the breath we had been holding, "she isn't Rosalie."

It didn't make sense, though I was seeing it with my more than perfect vampire eyes. On the couch sat two Rosalie's. One, the woman that I had called my wife for as long as I can remember, absolutely stunning and perfect in every way; the second, a fragile human who bore her resemblance in every way. She was only a fraction less stunning, it was as if I was watching two halves of a whole but of course with new answers came new questions. Namely, if she wasn't Rosalie whom we could see now she wasn't, who was she?

A ton of bricks smacked me in the face as I became painfully aware that I had just kidnapped a stranger and worse still, that we had all spoken entirely too freely in front of her. None of this seemed to occur to anyone else as we watched the two women continue their staring contest taking in the absurdity of the situation we were now in.

I had to shake my head again, two Rosalie's, well, kind of, but really, wasn't one enough already? I heard Edward stifle a snicker.


	3. First Impressions

****

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. **

**A/N: Thank you again to the loverlies reading this so far. Again slight filler as our characters get to know each other but again necessary for character development pivotal to the main plot. Special mention to *Jace Cullen* for being the first to favourite this story. Thank you.**

**By the way, I am going to attempt to never write in Edward's POV again. I have read so many stories written here that have amazed me and I have so much respect for anyone who writes vampire Edward. The mind reading bit is a b*tch! I salute you all and know I feel your pain in this endeaver. Know that anytime I do write in Edward's POV it is out of ****love for you all as it means the story needs something only he can provide. **

**First Impressions**

_Edward POV_

I hugged Bella closer to me as I leaned down to give her perfect lips another kiss. Esme was kind enough to come watch Renesmee while we had needed to hunt and well, really just have a chance to be together. It was true we had all night to satiate our hunger for each other, but with our daughter in the next room, we tended to be less passionate than usual for fear of waking her. I never thought I would see the day that my mother would babysit my daughter so I could healthily violate my wife. She moaned as her body relaxed into me. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bel…" _EDWARD!!!!!! Something happened to Rose. _Emmett's thought rang shrill in my mind and I was ready to curse. Emmett was always overreacting when it came to Rose. If she broke the heel on her shoes it was dire. Right now, I wanted to be very much wrapped up in my angel when I was assaulted with the image that accompanied the thought. My mouth dropped open in utter shock. Through Emmett I could see Rosalie sitting on the couch and she was _human._

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella's worried eyes met my face.

"Get Esme and the baby, we have to get to the house, I'll meet you there." I took off leaving Bella to fetch the others. How on earth had this happened, what did this mean? I focused more on Emmett's thoughts as he continued to replay the afternoon in his mind from seeing her at the cross walk to the human now sitting on the couch. I took in all the details I could grasp that we might need to help us solve this mystery, something Emmett may have missed. He was pacing again until she caught his and my attention when she spoke.

"Could you please stop pacing, you're making me more nervous." She spoke to him with a voice bland and unfeeling. I was riveted as I ran. Emmett was now on his knees in front of her trying to hold her hands she pulled them away. The image in my mind and in front of my eyes melded together as I entered the house.

Her eyes focused on me and I was able to hear her thoughts for the first time but none of it made sense. It was as if she didn't even know us and I was slightly uncomfortable with the direction her thoughts were taking and the pace her breathing and heart were functioning at. I knew that racing beat. I had heard it many times in my lifetime and only ever been affected by it once when my wife was human. I almost rolled my eyes. Emmett thought it meant she was afraid of me. I tried to stay on her mind as the internal hyperventilating continued, but it was her scent that struck me. It didn't hold any of the sweetness human blood normally did, this was sour and metallic, wrong, as I suppose it would be since it had once been venom.

_And I thought the Hulk in front of me was perfect. Now I know this must be heaven, they don't give you eye candy like this in hell do they, or maybe they do, but I'll take it, if I'd known _he _was waiting here, I'd have killed mys……_

Her thoughts mingled with everyone else's as they came in leaving me to wonder if I had heard her correctly. I could feel my face constricting in wariness as I tried to process the myriad of voices now aggravating my head. Bella was at my side in an instant holding on to Renesmee tightly and cooing soothingly in her ear as her thoughts we panicked and protective as mothers are of their children. She searched my face looking for some clue as to what the danger was, and followed my stare noticing her sister for the first time, her eyes opened wide in surprise and she gasped.

Renesmee was confused as her eyes darted around the room, burying her face in her mother's hair as she did when she felt danger or distress of some sort. Her little hand touched Bella's cheek as she tried to get a better look at Rosalie asking what happened to her. Bella only continued to stare and shook her head in as she lacked any type of explanation.

Esme couldn't decide what to do with herself as she debated taking a step forward to touch her and see if she was real. "Impossible…" Her thoughts mimicked her words as she spoke and took a step then changed her mind.

_Oh Rosalie, baby, I'll find a way to be human too. _Emmett was just wrecked. If he could cry I know he would have been sobbing uncontrollably.

_She's sick. _Carlisle's mind held the second most interesting thoughts of all that surrounded me. Sick? Well I suppose this could be considered a sickness. Rather than stand shocked at the human Rosalie, he immediately took to her side to begin an examination.

Rosalie seemed surprised as she realized Carlisle meant to examine her and studied his instruments. _A doctor? Even in hell Lily you manage to have a doctor. Great, I bet they still plan to torture you just like all the other treatments. Hmmm, another good looking one, if I'd had a doctor that looked like him; I wouldn't have minded the hospital so much. Might have even considered continuing those pointless visits rather than killing myself. _

The intrusion of her mental voice had my full attention and I contemplated what I was hearing. I reviewed the images of what Emmett has seen during the rescue and it made sense. She was human; she had been before she tried to cross the street so when she looked at the truck, where Emmett had thought the truck would bend around her, she knew it would kill her. She had planned to take that step all along because she wanted to die. Images of her treatments accompanied her thoughts and again it was clear. She, this human, was not Rosalie, but someone who looked remarkably like her.

"Carlisle, it's not necessary to examine her. That's not Rosalie." Emmett was thinking I had lost my mind and growled at me.

"Just because she isn't a vampire anymore, doesn't mean it isn't Rose Edward."

_Vampire, wow, definitely must be hell, don't think they let the damned in heaven, but still cute, oh no, maybe the doctor one is to take my blood. Will they make me one of them?_

Not the best choice of words Emmett. "No Emmett, it has nothing to do with _that_," It would probably be best to not draw attention to our true nature until we figured this out. "This is not Rosalie. I will admit the resemblance is uncanny, but it is not her." I stepped closer to get a better look. Not a good idea it seemed as her heart began to race again. Emmett was confused but it seemed he was starting to catch on as I heard the curses in his head at the thought that she might desire me.

_Stinking grease never comes off easy. At least Emmett brought the Mercedes home for me so I can get finished and cleaned up. What are they going on about? _Rosalie's thoughts caught my attention before she walked into the room. "Who's not who?"

"Edward says this isn't you." I would have laughed until my side hurt if this hadn't been such a tense moment. Emmett didn't even realize he had answered the _real_ Rosalie. I counted to five as I waited for the realization to hit him.

"Oh Rose, you won't break if we have sex!" I shook my head, my brother was always so tactful with his words and I think I'm gonna be sick. It wasn't the passionate kiss that nauseated me but the images he projected of them as he kissed her. Sometimes it was not prudent to be able to read the minds of others, especially if they were family.

"Well I haven't until now, what is wrong with you and can anyone else smell that awful metallic sourness. Carlisle did you bring home blood to test again. It smells like its going bad." Rosalie without knowing it had hit right on the nose, I had been thinking that earlier too, bad blood, but she was human and had always it seemed now been human, so what was causing this stale smell.

_You would think they had all been contemplating the end of the world like we lost a family member. _Then she noticed our guest. "Oh….." _Not possible, what am I seeing, no way, my eyes have more than perfect vision. _I'd be in awe too I suppose. "Unbelievable……." I could hear the wonder in her thoughts and see through her eyes it as like she was looking in a mirror but more like a mirror after a really hot shower where the condensation makes for a warped image. It was Rosalie, but a human, muddy version.

"Now do you see," I said as I let out the breath I'd been holding, "she isn't Rosalie."

_Oh no, if she isn't Rosalie then that means, I kidnapped a human, and she knows we are vampires. SHIT!!!!! Ok relax, two Rosalie's, well, kind of, but really, wasn't one enough already?_ I couldn't help but snicker. He was entirely right.

The room was silent both physically and mentally as everyone's minds were stunned. It was eerie to not hear anyone at all. Renesmee's whimpering and struggle in Bella's arms brought some end to the tension but didn't stop the staring contest on the couch. Bella's eyes pleaded at me what to do since it was obvious Renesmee wanted to be let down. I shrugged at her, and nodded.

Putting our daughter on her feet we all watched as she walked to our guest drawing her attention in an instant as yet one more person fell under her spell.

_What a gorgeous little girl. _

Renesmee stopped a foot in front of her and bent her knees crouching as children do though it was unnecessary as she arched her head up to look at the woman. She acted as if there was something in the way that she had to look under even when her vision was completely un-obscured. I had to smile, it was absolutely adorable. She looked to be about three years old right now. My ever changing little girl.

"What's your name?" Did my daughter fear nothing? My fatherly instincts took over as I tensed ready to spring and pull her away.

The woman just smiled, much like Rosalie does when looking at Renesmee and answered her.

"Lily. What's your name? All your names." She looked at each of us in turn, lingering a little too long on me before ending on Rosalie. "Wild guess but you must be Rosalie."

* * *


	4. Introductions

******Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

**A/N: So this part is really short and still getting us to the meat. I am going away this weekend and just really didn't want to leave you with nothing. Plus who doesn't love Alice. She gets a chapter solely dedicated to her entrance. Last time you see this bit through someone else's eyes. Tell me I could write this story without showing you all how Rosalie reacted to seeing her human twin. I was supprised no one asked for it. To those who have put this on story alert. Your special mention will come next chapter when I can give you something to sink your teeth into.**

* * *

**Introductions**

_Rosalie's POV_

I swear, it's times like these that make me wonder why I enjoy cars so much. You get so dirty and covered. Although Emmett never seems to complain. Oh, going to have to stop that train of thought, but man do I remember the look in his eyes the last time he stepped in the garage and found me in my coveralls. One day I am gonna have to give him that fantasy of me fixing the cars covered in grease wearing that bikini he loves. He must be back by now.

All I could hear as I got closer to the house was a jumble of voices all intense, Edward and Emmett in another argument. I could only catch the end of what Edward was saying as I grabbed a towel to clean myself. Stinking grease never comes off easy. At least Emmett brought the Mercedes home for me so I can get finished and cleaned up. What are they going on about and what is that rancid smell? Did someone bring bad blood home? I can't even tell if it is supposed to be human or animal. I stepped into the living room. "Who's not who?"

"Edward says this isn't you." I didn't even have a chance to register his words before he was on me with one hell of a kiss, I curled sensuously into him. "Oh Rose, you won't break if we have sex!" This time I didn't miss what he said at all, sometimes I wondered how I managed to love him after all. You would think that I could have fallen for someone with a little more tact and censoring.

"Well I haven't until now, what is wrong with you and can anyone else smell that awful metallic sourness. Carlisle did you bring home blood to test again. It smells like its going bad." Why did everyone have such dire faces on? You would think they had all been contemplating the end of the world like we lost a family around the room I finally saw that we weren't alone and I froze. "Oh….." Not possible, what am I seeing, no way, my eyes have more than perfect vision."Unbelievable……." I walked slowly to the couch taking it all in. I wasn't hallucinating, everyone else saw her too.

It was me, but a human me, from 80 years ago, the long honey blonde hair, the smooth skin, the long slender neck. They were all so similar to what I could see everyday when I looked in the mirror, but there were differences too that were the most amazing and left me speechless. I sat down beside her.

She was seated so I couldn't really see it well but it looked as if she might have had a lovely figure once, she seemed too thin now, bordering on an unhealthy thin. I couldn't tell what her height might be and she had the two tiniest birthmarks on the left side of her neck. Ironic, they sat exactly in the place where I had been bitten; resembling the mark that humans conceived vampires would leave. I was mesmerized not hearing as Edward spoke.

"Now do you see, she isn't Rosalie." No, she wasn't me, there was one small detail that cemented that this was in no way me, if we were entertaining the possibility that my old self could time travel to my new self. Wow I spent too much time watching Sci-Fi with Emmett. Her eyes were wrong. Mine had never been blue.

I found myself able to move again as Renesmee's little voice grabbed my attention and I saw Bella put her on her feet. She moved towards me, warily looking from myself to my doppelganger. Then she smiled that winning smile that if I had to admit, was a carbon copy of her smug father's. That damn crooked grin. She stopped a foot from us and did what none of us had thought to do yet.

"What's your name?" The stranger smiled back at her.

"Lily. What's your name? All your names." She took in every single face of my family, hmmm, a little too long on Edward. Seriously, you look like me, your taste could be better. Then again, I suppose I prefer she wasn't looking at Emmett. Gander away at ole Eddie boy all you want friend, let Bella deal with the human for a change, she's better at it anyway. She spoke to me. "Wild guess but you must be Rosalie."

Carlisle stepped in as Head of the Family to make our introductions. "Yes, that would be Rosalie. You'll notice we are all taken aback by the strong resemblance you bear to her. Please forgive us, we don't mean to be rude." She smiled sweetly urging him to continue with a small nod. He gestured to everyone as he introduced them. "My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. You've met my son Emmett, Rosalie's husband, and this is Edward," her brow lifted slightly as I could tell she was making a note to remember this name a little harder than the others. Carlisle continued, "And his wife Bella." Her shoulders visibly fell. "You have also become acquainted with their daughter Renesmee." My goddaughter climbed into my lap.

Before anymore was said, it was like a whirlwind ran into the room as Alice finally made her entrance. In all the excitement I hadn't even realized she wasn't around. She ran straight to Lily and hugged her kissing both cheeks. She was an odd little girl some days. Renesmee touched my cheek showing me the hug and kisses again asking why Alice would do that. I shook my head at her.

"I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper." Alice decided to introduce herself and Jasper nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's very nice to meet you all, but ….." Really, she was shy, someone who was a dead ringer for me was shy? "Can someone please explain what is going on, I am trying to come to my own conclusions but so far I am lacking."


	5. Explanations

****

******Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

**A/N: I know it has been a long time, but I made it up to you I swear. The first part of this was hard to make flow and then it just wrote itself. I've gotten a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews, I just want you all to know, I appreciate everyone who visits the page so thanks for reading.**

Special Mentions to: Jace Cullen, englishfreckle, geekyshoelaces, milcrewz, and the indifferent child of the earth for adding this to their story alerts. This chapter is for you guys.

* * *

**Explanations**

_Rosalie POV_

Right, what exactly could we tell her? My brain was processing as fast as possible when Edward spoke to her. I could guess he was reading her thoughts and it would be easiest for him to guess at what she wondered.

"You didn't die Lily, the truck never hit you, Emmett saved you." She had thought she had died; my face must have looked confused. Why would she think she was dead, what was this about a truck, I was missing so much more information than I thought. Emmett took that as a sign to sit beside me and start caressing my back lightly. Alright, he could be sweet sometimes.

"You thought you were dead?" Emmett did always take the longest to register anything.

Her face became filled with worry. "No, NO," she was starting to panic, "I have to be dead, this can't be real, you can't be va…." Her eyes darted around the room as her voice trailed off not saying the word that was bringing her the most dread. She already believed it, that's why she was panicked. She was calmer thinking she was dead rather than relieved to be alive. I will never understand humans, why are they always in such a rush to end their lives. Then again, I suppose coming to the realization that you were in a room filled with vampires would lead you to believe you were going to die, so it would be more comforting to be dead already, but if you were dead already in a room full of vampires, would that make you a vampire too?

Ok when did I become Edward over analyzing everything? I gave my head a quick shake to clear my thoughts.

"Lily," Edward breathed her name. A moment ago, I'm sure she would have swooned, as such now, she cringed, "why don't you start with why you thought you were dead."

_Edward POV_

"You thought you were dead?" I couldn't even pay attention to Emmett too intent on the girl in front of me. Even Rosalie's thought drabble couldn't deter me from this girl right now. She held my full attention.

_How did he know what I was thinking, of course the truck hit me, there was no one around me, no one could have gotten to me in time to pull me out of the way, I have to be dead. If I'm not dead then…… no, No, NO. This can't be real, they can't be…but, how do you explain how one second the bigger guy was standing alone and then this god was here and they all seemed to materialize out of no where. This can't be happening. This is not real._

The slow realization was spiking her emotions; Jasper was beginning to wince at the intensity. It was like watching a volcano slowly build to eruption as her fear grew and permeated the room. There had to be a way to calm her down, to put her at ease. I looked over at my life and Bella's face was starting to get just as anxious. I knew without hearing her she was worried about how close our daughter was to the increasingly screaming woman. "No, NO, I have to be dead, this can't be real, you can't be va…." She was speaking her thoughts now. I almost relished in her reaction, this is how Bella should have reacted to finding out about us, but now was not the time to dwell on our past. It was not the time to get distracted. As quickly as her raised voice and screaming had come it subsided.

"Lily," she looked at me, "why don't you start with why you thought you were dead." The cringe in her face when she heard me was like a slap in the face. It was so odd to witness her emotions change from complete indifference to absolute fear in a matter of moments. She must have been in shock and it was only now wearing off.

_Where am I, I want to go home. _Her shoulders started to heave as she tried to stop herself from losing control and falling into a full sob. I knelt in front of her, and looked at Jasper asking for some help. Hopefully he could help pacify her. I hadn't noticed how young she was until now. She couldn't have been older than 19 years old, still a child. She was so scared; it was in her eyes behind the blue. It was difficult to see that fear in someone who looked so much like Rose and not forget that it wasn't her. Without thinking I embraced her and felt her stiffen. I whispered in her ear. "Relax; you are safe I promise you." My voice was melodic and hypnotizing. "We are not going to hurt you, give us a chance to explain."

_Relax, safe. Not going to hurt me. _Good, her thoughts were taking it in. She began to calm and her shoulders relaxed and let go of their tension. She counted her breathes taking them in deep before letting them out. I pulled away from her, my hands still holding her arms as I once again looked at her face. "We need to talk about some things. Can you do that, will you be ok." She nodded. "Remember, we are not going to hurt you, you are safe." She nodded again.

"What happened today? What are you?" It was barely a whisper. I quickly looked at Carlisle, willing him to give me direction, how did I answer this. She believed she knew the truth already, which, technically she did, but could we confirm it. He nodded his permission.

"Which would you like answered first?" I couldn't help but try to prolong this, still looking for a way out.

"What are you?" She was looking at the floor now. I let go of her fully and ran my hand through my hair. _Please don't say vampire, please don't say vampire._

I was grateful Jasper was back when I needed his help the most. I could still feel his calming effect and knew it was the only thing allowing me the chance to speak to her and get her to listen. It was unusual how quiet Alice was being. Even her thoughts were clouded when I tried to read her. What was she hiding, now was when I needed to know what was going to happen most.

_Please don't say vampire. Please don't say vampire. _Lily was repeating it like a mantra, trying to give it power, like it would change the outcome of what she had already accepted, she knew the truth, and she needed to acknowledge it.

"You already know what we are." She looked up. _It's not possible. _"Lily, it is possible," I had to take a breath; "we are vampires."

_He brought me here to be dinner. Oh Lord. I knew I didn't have long but to die like this._ She was starting to tear again.

"No Lily, it isn't like that, you are safe here. We are not going to hurt you." She was confused again, was there no easy way to do this?

_I thought vampires drink blood, how am I safe here. I just want to go home. _At least she was absorbing this information better than before.

"We do drink blood but not from humans." She flashed an angry look at me. What had I done?

"Could you please stop doing that?" She was looking at the floor again.

"Doing what?" I was confused.

"Reading my mind, I don't know how you're doing it but you are asking me to believe in the impossible, so I guess that means that somehow mind reading can be possible and I can't believe I am entertaining that this is all real but, please, stop reading my mind."

I nodded and it seemed to appease her. I was lying of course, I couldn't stop reading her mind, but she wouldn't know that. It was too important we know what she was thinking right now. I could let her believe I wasn't but that was all I could promise.

"You thought I was Rosalie and you pulled me out of the way of the truck." She glanced at Emmett still holding Rose and Renesmee. Emmett nodded. _This is so strange. I can't believe I am going along with this but what other explanation is there. _"And then you noticed I was human and thought there was something wrong with her which is why you brought me here."

Emmett nodded again. _Wow she seems to be taking this well. _How little he knew sometimes. I continued to study her face. It became resolved. "But now you realize that I am not Rosalie, so I should just go home."

"We can't let you leave." What was Alice doing? Why is she telling her we can't let her leave? Alice didn't meet my look and Lily's thoughts caught me again. _They were lying; they are going to eat me. This was all an act and the hot one is their distraction, makes me feel safe, moths to a flame right._ She was starting to break down and cry again.

"I just want to go home please. I played along with your game ok, you got me, you're all vampires, I went along with the stories; please just let me go home." _Who are these people? _I looked at Carlisle pleading. Esme and Bella looked heart broken watching this already frail human crack.

"No Lily, you don't understand," it was Alice again. _They are all so beautiful and graceful, no, don't fall for it, they are deceiving, deceitful._ I hung my head at her distrust with no clue how to diffuse this situation.

_Don't worry Edward, she'll be fine. Let me take it from here. _Alice shared her vision, Lily sleeping upstairs in her room. "We can't let you leave because you know our secret."

"I promise not to tell, just please let me leave."

_Alice POV_

Sometimes I could really curse seeing the future, especially when I couldn't make sense of it. Shoot, Edward is looking at me funny again, where was I in that Iliad translation. Have to keep him out of my head. He can't see this, not before I know what it all means. Now to keep Lily here so it has a chance to happen.

I went and took her hands. "Come on, come upstairs with me, we will get you a nice hot bath and you can change into something nice and comfortable and then I'll make you dinner while you get used to this. You must be starved. You'll love living here." She would like it here. She just had to let her guard down.

"I can't live here, I have responsibilities and appointments. I will keep your secret I promise." I couldn't help but frown at her appointments, did she know, was it her decision I was seeing or someone else's. I noticed she didn't mention anything about family and friends.

"I know you would keep it, to your grave I imagine," hmmm flinched at that did you, so she knew already. I wondered how much time she had left. "Come on, everything will seem better after a bath and you have something to eat." She didn't fight me this time. What she really needed was to be away from the group of us, she would be able to absorb everything that had happened better and would have a clearer mind.

I brought her to the washroom and drew the water. I added fresh lavender oil to relax her further. "Come on, get in, when you are finished come downstairs to eat something and we'll let you rest." She nodded and I closed the door. I stayed a moment to listen and heard her undress and lower into the water, she was breathing deeply. I went back downstairs to join the conversation in progress.

"It's really remarkable; I don't think I have ever seen anyone ever with such a resemblance outside of identical twins." Esme was in awe.

"So what do we do, she can't really stay here."

"I don't know Emmett, Alice seems to think that she will be living here." Edward answered Emmett. Everyone had moved to our dining room / conference table. Bella now held Renesmee on her lap.

"She will be living here. Don't ask me questions; I just know she will be living here." Everyone turned to me as I went to take my spot at Jasper's side; he leaned down and gave me a peck. "Carlisle, I think she might be sick."

"You thought that already." Edward was looking at Carlisle now. "When you first came in and saw her, you thought 'She's sick'."

"Yes, she is, I could smell it when I came in."

"All I noticed was the odd smell of her blood," awareness dawned on Rosalie, "oh, that's what you meant, her blood smells off, is it her sickness that makes it so undesirable?" I had noticed the smell too when I came in.

"Yes, my guess is Leukemia, but I couldn't tell you what kind."

"Ok Leukemia, translation please for the Cullen child yet to go to medical school please."

"My apologies Bella, Leukemia is a cancer of the blood. That explains her being at the hospital; she must have been there for treatment. It would be simple for me to get a hold of her charts; it would tell me exactly what form she is dealing with."

"Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. I figure I will save you the felony." We hadn't noticed Lily coming downstairs. "Before you ask, I'm in Blast Phase, I stopped responding to treatment months ago and it's become acute. I was at the hospital for palliative care. Every week Dr. Sanchez gives me morphine pills to help with the pain. Wow, you really are vampires aren't you, you could tell I was sick from the smell of my blood."

"Come sit down, I'll get you some dinner." I invited Lily to take my chair. "Renesmee, how about you come help me get something together for Lily, you can tell me what she will find yummy." I took my niece from Bella.

Renesmee touched my cheek and I saw an image of Jacob smiling. She wanted to know when he would be home. This kid had a one track mind. "You've been dying to ask me haven't you?" She just smiled wide. "Alright, give me a second, looks like no longer than another week, everything disappears then." I didn't think she could get happier but the smile widened. "Now will you please help me find something for Lily to eat?" I put Renesmee on her feet so she could help gather ingredients. We tended to always have human food in the house now with Jacob and Renesmee who needed to eat. I kept an ear on the dining room.

_Rosalie POV_

"How long do you have left?" Why was everyone looking at me weird, I had to ask! I couldn't believe it. I had actually felt happy knowing there was someone who looked just like me living a human life, who could grow, change, cut her hair for fuck's sake and it was being taken from her. It was as if this illness had kicked my own gut.

Was I not allowed to live, really live and breathe? It seemed whenever I had a chance at a human life it was doomed to an early end and the end of her human life was now the second end of mine. I don't know when I had started to think of us as the same person. Two halves, she was the human and I was the vampire but we were, We.

"I've been given a maximum of six months. That was a month ago, so in essence I suppose you could say five, if I am lucky." Alice had brought her one of the Dog's microwave dishes. The box claimed it was Sheppard's Pie. I remember when Esme had bought it and Emmett was helping her put the groceries away. He had wanted to know how it could be called a pie if it wasn't a dessert. I looked at him now, wondering what he was thinking about the whole situation. The last time I had felt this kind of draw to someone was him, my soul mate, my husband, the love of my eternity.

I looked back at Lily and it dawned on me we knew nothing about her. What about her family, did she have a lover worrying where she was. Were they in a panic thinking that her illness had claimed her and couldn't find her? It was selfish to want her here, but I knew she had to leave. She would want to be with her loved ones in her last days. Certainly she wouldn't want to spend her final days with a vampire who seemed to have developed an obsessive fascination with her.

"Grandpa," Renesmee was crawling onto Carlisle's lap now. "If Lily is going to die, why not make her into a vampire." Lily's eyes went wide. I don't think it had occurred to her even after accepting what we were that we had to be made. I had to wonder, would she want this damnation. Perhaps it was my destiny to be a vampire in every lifetime, even one I was born to sixty years after my first death. I could really make someone's head spin thinking like this.

"You can make someone a vampire?" Of course she was curious, she was facing mortality, the thought of living forever was probably a saving grace to her.

"Yes it is possible to make someone a vampire, but we don't do it unless someone is dying." Emmett you fucking idiot sometimes. His eyes widened as his brain finally heard what his mouth had said around his foot. "Well, or marrying into the family." I just shook my head.

"Will you all please promise me something?" She was excited, what was with these silly human girls and their dreams of grandeur when it came to vampires, we were monsters, and they were the beautiful ones in their imperfection. I couldn't listen to another word.

"Lily, you don't want to…" she cut me off.

"Never make me a vampire. No matter what, do not make me one of you please." What? She didn't want to be one of us, she was choosing death. I had a new respect for her as everyone's mouths hung open. What was I thinking? Of course we would make the choice to live with what we had been dealt. I smiled despite the heavy atmosphere at how wise my human half was.

We sat in silence as we pondered what to do now. There was still the issue of Lily staying, but it seemed she anticipated being around us for some time. Why else would she ask to not be turned unless she expected we would be there for her final days? If no one else was going to have to balls to ask, that left me to it again. "Does that mean you are staying?" She met my eyes, the comprehension of her statement flashed.

"I don't know, I don't know if I am free to leave." She looked at Alice who frowned.

"You are free to leave, we would never keep you against your will, but I wish you would stay, it would be good for you to be here. Believe me, I know, I can see it. Lily, what family do you have waiting for you?"

She sighed heavily. "I don't have anyone. I am completely alone." Alice knew, it was why she asked, she wanted this point to be spoken.

I don't know what compelled me, or maybe I did but I couldn't stop myself. There was something outside me working. "Please stay, Lily, I'd like you to stay." My family looked at me in shock. "What are you all staring at, my twin is dying and you want her to do it alone, why not send her into an alley with five assholes." They got my message, no one should die alone, no matter what the reason. I hadn't died alone the first time and I wouldn't again.

Lily locked eyes with me, I smiled warmly. "Ok, but, what about my apartment, my life?"

"We'll take care of everything." I rested my head on Emmett's shoulders. My big strong husband ready to always take care of everything. He looked down at me and lightly kissed my forehead. I smiled sweetly at him. I could see it in his eyes, he didn't know why I needed Lily here but he would help me regardless.

It had been a month now that Lily had been living with us and we were finally getting to know her well. She was opening up and she and I had become very close. She still tensed at the idea that she was living with a bunch of vampires but she was taking to her new life well. She had stopped going to the hospital, telling her doctor she would just go it alone now in the end. Carlisle had taken to bringing her morphine pills home for her. She was content to stay at the mansion and just walk the grounds.

Emmett and I had gone to her apartment to clean it out. That had been eye opening. Lily had pictures everywhere, family, friends; she had told us that she cut everyone off when she discovered she was sick. She had become miserable and just a recluse. They respected her wishes and left her be. It was hard for her but she said it was better for her as well. To have the people she loved there would only make her cling to this life, she needed to accept her fate and move on.

One box in her closet held my interest especially. It was pictures of Lily, at every age, from birth to what I guessed must have been before she discovered she was sick. If I could have cried I would have looking at those pictures. It was me, at every age. The blue eyes became violet in every picture. It was as if my mind created a memory for each photo to make them my own record of existence. Emmett held my hand as we went through them all one by one.

The photo in the pink dress with a birthday cake was when I turned five and I had wanted a new doll that I held tucked in my arm while I blew out my candles.

The photo of the smiling girl on horseback was when I won the championship in jumping.

Each photo continued in this way until I had a new record of life mixed in with my old only this new life had proof. On the last photo, one of a beautiful blonde baby giggling, Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You were a beautiful baby Rosie, the most beautiful baby there ever was." It blew me away that he had understood and I saw that he had been looking at each photo as I had, when he saw them, he had seen me too. I kissed him and true to our fashion we became passionate. We weren't hurried or rushed, the urgency was there, I had to have him, but I had to have his love, not his lust.

Before I knew it, Emmett had me on my back and was tenderly kissing down my jaw. I was already moaning in pleasure as his hands wandered and undressed me. He dipped lower and cupped my knee to draw my leg up before driving his fingers into my fold. I panted as he continued to kiss me before finally fitting himself at my entrance. He loved me slowly and languidly. I reveled in every moment. We never had any trouble expressing our want for each other. We expressed that want all the time, in our bedroom, the jeep, the kitchen, on Edward's piano. He still didn't know about that one. I giggled at the thought and Emmett gave me a goofy grin. I knew that grin. Emmett was through being tender. I heard his whisper in my ear. "On your hands and knees Rosalie." Oh yes sir.

When I mentioned the photos to Lily and how I had felt, minus the part of how I had been felt up, she told me to keep them. She'd learned a lot about us as well and seemed to grasp how long and unchanging forever really was, to us anyway. A minute may have been a second, a day an hour, a year may seem a day, but forever, that was never ending.

I found her now trading insults with the Dog. This was one part of her I didn't understand. She liked the Dog and they were friends. He would dish out blonde jokes and she would give it back just as good about the tribe. When she saw me watching she waved goodbye and came over. Renesmee had decided she wanted to wrestle with Jacob and Bella so we sat watching them.

Bella had just caught Renesmee and threw her into the air to catch her and get a squeal. Renesmee once back in Bella's arms, threw herself into a hug with her mother and Bella kissed her cheek. Edward had taken this chance to stalk predatorily behind them both and caught them off guard tackling them to the ground and began tickling Renesmee. They looked the part of the perfect family. I noticed Lily watching the scene before us as wistfully as myself.

"Why haven't you and Emmett had a child?" Her question took my by surprise. I was sure she knew we couldn't have children, hadn't it ever come up. I thought back quickly and knew it hadn't. It was a logical thought for her to have watching Bella and Edward. They were two vampires with a child. As much as we had told Lily about our existence and ways, there were some things we had not talked about. She wasn't curious about us because she didn't want to be one of us; she was always uninterested in the details. She still didn't even know how to become one of us.

"We can't have children." I kept my eyes focused forward only stealing a quick glance when she stayed silent. I hadn't meant to be rude, but it was my sore spot.

"I don't understand, I didn't think Vampires could have medical problems."

"It isn't medical; vampires cannot have children, all vampires." I knew her next question so I just dove right in. "Bella and Edward are a rare exception, Bella wasn't a vampire when she had Renesmee, she was still human."

"How does that work?" Her face scrunched as I could tell she was trying to imagine what took place. Her heart would still race when she looked at Edward and I could tell he was still hearing some racy thoughts of himself from her from time to time but mostly she tried to control herself. She and Bella got along great. She knew he was unavailable but I could almost hear the dirty thoughts about him in her head now as I caught her ogling him openly.

How convenient his daughter had thought it would be funny to douse him with the water hose, forcing him to remove his shirt. I looked at Edward objectively; he was no Emmett, but certainly something to look at. Uhhh, now the Dog was taking his shirt off as victim number two. Renesmee's smile was deceiving. She knew exactly what she had been doing to Jacob as she blatantly stared at him. I'd say good girl but she was still much too young. If that Dog ever got inappropriate with her, I'd…

"ROSALIE!" Edward yelled and glowered at me. For that moment, Edward was even doing it for me. I had a thing for angry sex. I laughed and winked at Edward while he shook his head reading my thoughts.

"Wow, Rose please make him angry more often, that look just about made me cum right here." I burst out laughing as Edward's face snapped back to us and he looked embarrassed. Bella had clutched her stomach as she fell to the ground.

"Rose?"

"Yes Lily."

"Edward just heard me say that didn't he."

"Yes he did Lily."

"And Bella too?"

"Yep."

"Kill me now."

"You should be relieved it was Edward and not Emmett." She looked at me mortified knowing well what would have followed her had Emmett been home to witness. Bella had let her in on many horror stories of Emmett's human teasing, particularly his fascination with human sexuality. "Well you were asking how they had Renesmee, seems to me you have a pretty good idea where babies come from or what's involved anyway." I really did like this girl. Her life couldn't be ending so soon. Edward had decided to play it off like our exchange hadn't happened and was now trying to get revenge on Bella for laughing. He was brandishing the water hose and Bella was using Renesmee as a shield.

"The mechanics yeah, but the experience eludes me." That caught my attention.

"You're a virgin?"

"Never met the right guy and was always worried about getting pregnant." She seemed reverent in thought. "Although, if I knew this was coming, I think I would have tried to get knocked up you know, leave my legacy. Some sort of proof that I was here, someone to love my memory. I always wanted to be a mom too; I think I would have been a good mom but then I couldn't go on and have a child knowing I won't live. Who would take care of them? Besides, not like I have enough time to carry them to term."

I scoffed, "unless you had a vampire baby, Bella was pregnant for about a month. I know what you mean though, I'd have liked to have been a mother too. I've always wondered what Emmett and my child would have looked like." I pictured my old friends little boy Henry. He could have passed for Emmett's child.

"Bella was only pregnant for a month?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about that another time. I hear Emmett, I am gonna go see what he's up to." I missed my husband and felt a need to be with him.

_Emmett POV_

It was such a hard day, so much lifting. Last time I agree to go shopping with Alice, I know I've said it before, but FUCK!!!

Her smell hit me before I saw her. The door to our washroom opened and she stepped out in the red teddy I loved. My eyes were already lidded and I was already hard as she sauntered to the bed and climbed on top of me. She felt so light as she caressed my chest and motioned to take my shirt off. I kissed her hard and grabbed her soft waist to twist her under me.

"EMMETT!!!"

"Oh Rosie!" I attacked her neck. I loved when she screamed my name, from behind me? I was confused, if Rose was behind me, then who was under me, in Rose's lingerie. I looked over my shoulder at the door and sure enough there was Rose. I jumped twenty feet away from the bed and we both got a good look at the intruder.

"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Have you lost your mind?

**********Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

**A/N: I know I hate cliffies, so I couldn't leave you with one. Special treat since it might be another week before I update. It is hard to write during the week with work and stuff but I will update at least once a week. Anyone out there reading this and liking it? **

**So on a side note, I think I have made it pretty clear that Lily fancies good ole Edward. Let me know if anyone wants to see some action between them, or just some action from him period, he is my favourite character but my story weaver said it was Rosalie that had something to say this time around. She agreed to throw in the few bits here and there about him to keep me happy and writing. I sound crazy to you right now don't I. Hmm, guess that fits with the chapter.**

**Lastly, this story is rating M for good reason, there will be lemons, it's just not a story where you can rush 'em in, unless of course there is a demand for it and then my story weaver and I are gonna throw down for the good of the demanding public.**

**Back to our regular scheduled programming, who wants Rose to kill Lily....what's gonna happen? Well I know, but you don't, so read on.**

**

* * *

**

**Have you lost your mind?**

_Rosalie POV_

"EMMETT!!!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it didn't make any sense. In an instant I ran over the day. We went to hunt together after I spoke to Lily, he went shopping with Alice. Did he meet someone while he was with Alice? He couldn't have, Alice would have castrated him.

"Oh Rosie!" He was on her neck with a fury. I was ready to rush the bed and pull them apart when I caught sight of a familiar red negligee. It was Emmett's favourite. It seemed I didn't have to do anything as in the next instant he looked back in surprise at me and jumped himself off the bed confusion plaguing his handsome face. Our eyes glued and we looked at the bed together.

"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both screamed at her and she ran as fast as she could into Edward's old room which was now hers. I was shocked and stunned, how could she do this to me? She knew what we were to each other. Emmett made to follow her and I put my hand out to stop him. The anger began to swell behind my eyes and they narrowed.

"Rosie, baby, I didn't know it wasn't you, I was… fuck… I don't know what happened, I should have realized, but she was wearing your, well, your, you know and it never occurred to me that it wouldn't be you…." He was stammering until I put my finger to his lips.

"Relax Emmett, I don't know what happened here, or why, but I am going to find out. I am not saying I am not angry with you, but I want explanations, I have your side, I want to hear hers." My voice was deadly calm which only served to scare Emmett more. He didn't fear the angry screaming Rosalie; he didn't even fear angry physical Rosalie. Those spells were fast and furious and then they died down, usually after a particularly raunchy sac session, but he feared calm Rosalie. Calm Rosalie was contemplative. Calm Rosalie had murdered five rapists without spilling a drop of blood.

I would listen to her side, to the girl who was my twin, who had claimed to be my friend, whom I had started to accept as more of a sister than the other women in this home. I was curious to hear her logic. Did she believe that she was entitled to what was mine since she wore my face? I could hear her sobbing in her bedroom. The door was unlocked; she was smart enough to know that it wouldn't keep me out.

Emmett sunk into our bed, his hands covering his eyes as I left to have a little chat with our current house guest. I didn't knock, this was my house. She was the intruder, not me. I found her sitting with her knees tucked to her chest rocking by the back window. Her sobs had subsided for now but she caught sight of me and I could tell they threatened to spill again. She surprised me by holding my gaze. I was giving her the harshest look in my arsenal and though I could feel her fear as strong as I know Jasper would have, she braved it and did not break eye contact.

Why did she do this? It was an act of defiance like the one she showed me now in her gaze that made us kindred. I get it, she was a virgin, ok, she didn't want to die that way, show me someone who would, but to betray me? Go after Edward, he was the one she was hot for. I was sure that wasn't an act, she couldn't control her heart beat around him, her breathing changed, all the signs were there. He had even confided in me some of her more intimate thoughts about him, hoping I could get her to tone it down. Was that all an act? If it was, she was far better at this game than even I.

"You want to know why I did it." It was a statement, not a question. She knew my mind; it was the same as hers. I just nodded, I would do this on my terms, to speak would give her the power, the edge, she would know the depth of my curiousity and right now it was about her thoughts. "Surely, you must know, you are all so smart. I figured it would have dawned on you after our earlier conversation." I remained silent. Nothing had dawned on me except that I now knew she was capable of betraying me but I wouldn't give away my apparent ignorance.

"After we spoke," Lily sighed and looked at the floor. "I had a lot to think about. I kept watching Bella and Renesmee and yes Edward. I know he can hear me, but seriously one word from that Adonis and I am naked and spread." I fought the urge to laugh at this, hanging on to my anger but eager for the explanation. Somewhere downstairs I heard Bella laughing again and Edward swearing.

"I have little less than four months left to live. And I was thinking of all the things I would miss out on. One of them being the love of a man, but more," she paused gathering the right words, "I am just like you Rose, you've said it yourself that we have the same mind and you and your family have done so much for me, but especially you, and by association Emmett." She was rambling and I had had enough.

"Lily, just spit it out, every second you waste is one more second closer to me decapitating you." Venom oozed from my lips and Lily started to cry.

"I want to be a mom Rose, and so do you, but I am going to die and you can't have a child and I look like you and you were wondering what yours and Emmett's kid would look like and I figured since we are twins that your child with him would look like my child with him and so if I had one with him when I die you could raise it just as if it had always been yours and they would be just like Renesmee." I didn't think human lungs could hold so much air as she muttered in her hurry. She continued without taking a break. "I would have talked to you about it but I didn't know how you'd react to it so I thought if I could trick Emmett, I really don't know how I ever thought I could get him to think I was you, then it would be too late and you said Bella was only pregnant a month so that meant I could have the baby before I died and Rose please say something."

My anger at her deceit had dissipated completely as the weight of her words hit my dead heart. I understood her completely but a new anger threatened to bubble at the weight of her stupidity.

"You're absolutely right it would have been too late if it had of happened." I didn't hear the shrillness of my own voice as I ran to embrace her. "Lily, you could have been killed. You have no idea how rough Emmett and I can be, he fell for it Lily, he did think you were me, and that meant he would not have been gentle with you. One touch and he could have crushed you." The realization hit her hard. She hadn't thought that far in advance. "And well about the pregnancy, yes Bella was only pregnant for about a month but Lily that is what killed her in the end." I smoothed her hair. It was a twisted thought, but she had meant it in the best of intentions. I was grateful I had heard everyone leaving earlier so they didn't witness this exchange. She deserved the respect of privacy from this matter; they wouldn't hear it from me.

"Rose?"

"Yes Lily."

"I would still do it, if it was at all possible. I know how crazy I must sound, you must think I have lost my mind, but I would still do it, for us."

It was a crazy idea and anyone would be thinking we had lost our minds, but she and I were, We. Could it work? In a way she was telling me that this was her dying wish wasn't she? I know it was mine.


	7. Plans

****

**********Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

**A/N: Mention of the chapter goes to emilyrugburn for adding me on story alert so thanks. I know it has been a while but my office was moving so it's been insane busy and this chapter had to be perfect before it went up, I think I rewrote it four times. Has some difficult innuendos (Read: Rape) near the end be warned. **

**

* * *

**

**Plans**

_Rosalie POV_

I spent the next week just replaying her voice in my head careful of whenever I was near Edward. She would do it if she could. She would carry a child for us. Bella had done it; she had successfully carried a vampire child while she was human. Yes it also killed her in the end, but Lily was going to die anyway.

I know it was cruel of me to think of this in such a blasé manner but it was if the thought of having a child, even just the possibility of it had become an unhealthy obsession. I studied Lily, her body shape, her strength. We had child bearing hips, and despite the accelerated progress of her illness, she was still quite strong.

Emmett and I hadn't spoken of that night again, but I pulled away from him. We hadn't had sex and when he tried to get me in the mood, I would make up some excuse and leave the room. He was getting frustrated but I couldn't help myself. Having sex with Emmett was beginning to feel wrong. Not the act itself, I am sure that would have still been more than pleasurable but all my musing had me wondering what it was for. There was a larger purpose now. All the time Emmett spent trying to bed me; he could be bedding Lily and created a life. It seemed a waste for him to spend that time on me now when his actions could have so much more importance.

I was still insanely jealous of the idea of Emmett being with another woman at all, despite her resemblance to me, but I found each day, that jealousy faded in proportion to the want and yearning that came with the possibility of a child.

I would catch Lily's eyes now and then when she would glance at him and her question hung in the air, had I made a choice? Our relationship had also become strained over this new turn of events. Any time we did spend together we discussed the possibility of a child, her mind was set, and she didn't seem to want to be deterred. After the shock had worn off, she spent hours asking me about the mechanics of creating a vampire child like Renesmee. She asked Bella questions about her pregnancy, and always managed to arrange it so these conversations occurred just as I entered a room. For someone without vampire senses, she could sure time things to happen perfectly. If the family had noticed the change in the three of us, or even just myself, no one let on. Emmett made sure he was never left alone with Lily as well. I knew I had to make a decision soon, this couldn't keep on. Lily either had to drop the idea completely, or we had to get her pregnant. I decided it was time to approach Emmett and get his opinion on the idea.

I found him outside washing the Jeep; oil spots from my last work on it still dusted the exterior in various places. "Emmett sweetheart." His smile made me weak as he caught sight of me. He left his work to come kiss me sweetly.

"Yes, Rosie." His arms stayed around me and I gazed up at him.

"Well, I know we never talked about it, but I was thinking about the night I found Lily in our bed." He stiffened.

"Rosie, I told you already, I swear baby, I thought it was you. I would never." I cut him off with a kiss.

"I know that, but I was wondering if you would ever…" It was his turn to interrupt me.

"Never! Not ever, I would never." He continued his stammer.

"Emmett," she paused, "if you would ever…if I gave you permission." What was I doing, I had gone crazy, and the way he looked at me certainly meant he thought I had.

"Rose why on earth would you ever give me permission." I released his grip on me and went to take a seat on the now dry hood of the jeep to be at eye level with him. I rested my head in my hands for a moment before I continued.

"I never told you of our conversation afterwards, mine and Lily's. You weren't paying attention; you were too worried about me killing her and what you were going to say to me to pay it much mind. She was trying to get pregnant, or at least that was the direction she was trying to take things." He was confused, it was adorable.

"She was trying to get pregnant, but vampires can't, oh wait, oh, OH!!!!" Finally he understood, or so I thought. "But what would she do with the baby, she is dying?"

"She was going to give it to us to raise as our own, half you and well, kind of, half me. What is your opinion on that? It would be our child, it would look just like our child is meant to look, and it would really be ours." He stayed silent for a moment digesting this information.

"So you would want me… and …Lily…to…so she would get pregnant and have our," he motioned his hands between myself and him, "child?" I was taken back by how calmly and well as eloquent as Emmett could be he grasped what I was trying to say. "Rose." He came and took my smaller hands in his larger ones. "Is this really what you want; is it that important to you?"

I had been thinking about nothing but this for a week but was still unprepared for the direct question to be asked. Did I really want this? Could I put aside the jealousy and allow another woman to seduce my husband all in the name of a child? I looked him straight in the eye realizing the horrifying truth. "Yes."

Emmett looked broken at my answer. His shoulders dropped. "You know I love you Rose, I would do anything for you, if you really wanted something so badly, I would do anything in my power to give it to you, to make it happen, but I won't do this, I'm sorry." He dropped my hands and turned to walk away. I was a rage, how could he deny me the one thing I had ever wanted most in this whole existence. I was to die when Carlisle saved me, made for Edward of all people and lost in despair until I found Emmett. The only thing I had ever wanted to endure this existence, he knew was a child and he refused me. My anger erupted into that calm serenity.

"Emmett darling," He didn't turn as he stopped to hear me, afraid to see my face fallen I suppose knowing he had just wounded me in the most damaging way. "Then you and I shall never make love again. I shall permit you to my bed only after you have been in Lily's" I was deranged, where in the world had that come from. I knew it was the hurt talking; I needed to hit him back where it hurt him most and Emmett was physical. It was just his nature and I knew he would not be able to last long with this ultimatum.

"Rose, if that is your wish, then so be it, Lily only has three months anyway right, more or less, I can last that long."

"But Emmett dear, if Lily dies, then you shall not have her to visit before coming to me. Will you last an eternity?" He decided to look at me now and his surprise at the resolve written on my face was all too clear.

"Honestly Rose, I don't think you can enforce your own rule so I'm not really worried." His voice challenged me. Did he think I would let this contest be about withholding sex alone? I smiled when he finally retreated. No my dear Emmett, this is not just about me withholding sex from you, this will also be about you resisting the advances of Lily, who I will coach. My cell phone ringing drew me from my reverie. The name was no surprise, Alice.

"Hello."

"Rosalie, where is Emmett right now?"

"I don't know, he just left me a second ago, probably the house. Did you see our fight?" Alice gasped but covered it quickly.

"Oh, umm, did he go to see Lily? I tried his phone and he didn't answer it."

I guffawed. "No he certainly didn't go to see Lily, what's up Alice?"

"Oh nothing, just had to talk to Em you know, can you ask him to call me, what was your fight about anyway?"

"Nothing important, sure I'll let him know."

"Cool, I'm gonna try him again just in case." The line disconnected and I smiled wider, Alice had seen something involving Emmett and Lily that she didn't want me to know about. But why would she see it now and not what happened last week? I could only conclude it was because Lily's idea was never going to result in anything at all, it was never a threat, but now she was going to have my help and that obviously upped the ante. I was giddy to know my planning would work. Now to find the girl. Could I be so lucky to find them together already? Wishful thinking, but I would make this happen. Alice's vision was a result of my decision, and she didn't even know it. Now to the planning.

I found Lily out back reading when I approached her. She closed the book and waiting for me to speak. "I'm going to help you get Emmett to sleep with you."

Her eyes widened. "Umm, ok, well, you say that so, ok I don't know what to say."

"Well, the bottom line is we both want you to have a baby with Emmett, we can't very well tip toe around it, and we have to get to work." I was glad I had heard Emmett go running into the forest on another hunt so Lily and I could talk. "I asked Emmett and he said no, and I told him if he doesn't have sex with you, he doesn't get to have sex with me."

"Umm ok, so if he said no, how do we make it happen, I mean, we can't force him."

"You underestimate Emmett's ability to function without sex. He thinks he can last until, well until this isn't an option anymore but I know him better, so in addition to the cockblock, I am also going to make you irresistible. Now you must do exactly as I say, and let no one deter you from our plans. I am the only person you listen to. Understood?"

She nodded her head and we mapped out the specifics. I was so glad she had no inhibitions; it was going to make this so much more simple. Phase one would begin tonight. I needed to remind Emmett what he would be missing. He had to be wanting me desperately for this plan to work.

Lily and I went upstairs to my room where I dressed in my killer fuck me heels and the corset he loved ripping the laces out of. I fluffed my hair and draped myself on the bed waiting. Lily listened the whole time while I educated her on Emmett's pulse points. I taught her what voice drove him crazy and gave her a bottle of my perfume to start wearing all the time.

When Emmett finally came home he made a beeline for the shower only to be stopped dead in his tracks by my waiting. Only when Lily had left had I completed the look by removing the panties I wore. So Emmett found me, completely spread panty less on our bed, in a corset that really accentuated my already perfect tits.

"Like what you see." He couldn't speak. "Lily is in her room, wearing exactly the same thing." His face hardened.

"So this is your plan Rose, you give yourself away too easily. I think I can resist." I could see the growth in his pants, he couldn't for long.

"Know what the difference is between me and her Em." I spread my legs wider and slipped my fingers down. "You can touch her all you like," I slipped three fingers inside myself and pulled them out again. "But you. Can't. Touch. Me." I accentuated every word with a lick to each of the three fingers that had just been inside me.

Emmett's eyes were now completely black as he ran to take what I imagine was a very cold shower. No, I never said I was going to make this easy. I want a baby and I was going to do anything to get it.

We spent the next couple nights in the same routine until Emmett just got smart enough to move his things out and avoid me in the room entirely. It was time to step things up. Lily had taken to parading around in my clothing wearing my perfume and I didn't miss the smile that lit Emmett's face when he would smell it, only to turn into a scowl when he realized it was Lily and not me, but she remained sweet around all the family. I had even taught her to guard her thoughts from Edward.

No one was the wiser to our plans, although Alice was more on edge the longer we carried on. She still had not confided in me what her vision had been and would shoot daggers at Emmett when she saw his gaze linger a little too long on Lily's legs. I was especially entertained when Lily used the voice on Emmett when he was in the kitchen alone. How she snuck up on him I'll never know but hoped it was the product of how wound we had him.

"Emmett, can you please get me down the chocolate syrup." She had crooned next to the hollow right below his ear. I knew he would harden in an instant and he surprised us both when he had quickly turned and had her pinned to the counter. He stared at her, with lust in his eyes while he reached for the syrup. His gaze would glass ever so slightly as he tried to get a grip on himself. I smiled from my vantage point in the living room. He was weakening; it was almost time for the grand finale that would finally send him over the top.

He was in the garage trying to figure out why his Jeep wasn't running when I came upon him and stood at the door waiting. He finally decided to look under the hood where the grand finale was placed. He dropped the items from his hand when he understood what he was looking at, and then as if he couldn't help himself he looked again at the pictures that were on top of the non functioning fan belt under his hood.

"See something you like." He growled at the sound of my voice and again his eyes were black but I couldn't read him. There was no desire in his face and none of the anger I knew from Emmett.

"You take this game too far. These pictures are not you, they are of her" His voice was deadly.

"She wanted to give you a present."

"And who took the photos Rose; she couldn't take them herself like…that."

"I merely helped a friend as she would do for me."

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall of the garage and assaulted my neck, painfully scraping his teeth against the skin. "As she would for you huh, just like how she is willing to carry your child right." He looked me dead in the eyes and for the first time I was truly afraid of Emmett. Maybe we had gone too far this time with the photos. "You want a baby Rosie; you want one so badly that you would resort to this. Fine, I'll give you a baby." And he was off me in a flash towards the house.

What had I done, I have never seen him so angry, I was suddenly sure he meant it and that he would hurt her. I heard the screaming before I got to the house. The whole family was racing to Lily as she screamed louder, the smell of blood beginning to spread. I froze in the hallway as Edward broke into the room where the screams were stopping. I didn't dare look in but forced myself to.

Lily was balled on the bed naked from the waist down and Emmett was pulling his pants on. Edward was on him in a minute and they were fighting while I watched Lily crying on the bed. I couldn't go to her, Esme was at her side trying to comfort her, Carlisle had his medical kit ready to examine her. Alice had left with Jasper at the smell of the blood where she had certainly be ripped in two as the truth of what had happened sunk in. Bella was at the cottage with Renesmee having run the opposite way when the screaming started. Edward was still trying to restrain Emmett when I found my voice.

"Let him go Edward, help Carlisle." Lily wasn't speaking and Carlisle needed Edward to tell him what had happened and what she was feeling, where she was hurting.

Emmett's black eyes focused on me as he took determined steps my way and roughly grabbed me and dragged me to our room, closing and locking the door. I was still in shock and could only think this is my fault.

Emmett grabbed my throat and pushed me against the door, I was limp.

"Come on Rosie, you have to be more into it than this, it was your rule remember, I only get you after I have her." He licked me from my neck down to my breasts. I had never felt more disgusted or violated since my change and couldn't even blame Emmett because I had done this to him. I had broken his mind and driven him to this. My heart was breaking while he undressed me and then roughly took me, grunting in my ear the whole time. I could smell her blood still on him as he thrust in and out of me. "This is what you wanted baby." He repeated to me over and over in time to his movements.

* * *


	8. Breaking Point

**************Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.**

**A/N: So first a warning, again difficult situations (Read: Rape) near the end of the chapter don't read it if you don't think you can handle it. Totally OOC Emmett. **

**Special Mentions: Ari-Moon, xXxrandomgalxXx, and devilelf for adding me on Story Alert and lovinedward4eva for adding me on Story Alert and as a Favourite and maxiefae for my second review. Wish there were more but I happy having people read it. Thanks to all of you that are following.**

* * *

**Breaking Point**

_Emmett POV_

I was going to explode.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Rosalie. I had apologized countless times for what happened. I couldn't really understand it myself. I should have realized it wasn't my wife in my bed, especially when it was a human girl in her place. I know the family likes to tease me about being simple sometimes but even I should have had a better grasp on what was going on. Far worse than the night itself though was this... distance Rose put between us. I could see she and Lily weren't having an easy time of it lately either but we hadn't made love in too long.

Hell, we hadn't made love, screwed, fucked, touched, cuddled, licked, sucked, banged, shagged, fingered, kissed, despite my numerous efforts and I had tried everything. Without fail, Rose would just weasel out of being alone with me. The Commander and I had been enjoying many a cold shower with my friend the five finger feel good.

As if it wasn't bad already, then there was Lily to deal with. While Rose was clear of me, I was clear of her. I still had no idea what had been going through her head. I would love to think it was my sexy self that was getting her all hot and bothered, but it was no secret that the girl had it for Edward. I really was amazed by how well Bella was handling that, I suppose she was alright feeling there was no competition. After all, Lily looked like Rose right and Eddie had never wanted her.

Another anomaly I never understood. She was perfection, that stunning silky blonde hair, those delicious curves. Dammit! I had to stop this. I could not allow myself to think of my extremely hot and yummy wife when she wasn't putting out for me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go find Rose, and she would make it all better. I was walking down the stairs into the living room when I noticed them both, human and vampire alike. I was shocked by the amount of fury I felt looking at Lily. She had caused this riff between Rose and I. How could she ever think she even compared. I caught them now sharing a look as they noticed me enter the room, seeming to share a silent conversation. I ignored it as I made my way to Rose only to see her turn on her feet and walk away from me again. I had had enough of this bullshit; I needed to do something to take my mind off of her, off of both of them.

If my wife wouldn't take any of my tender loving, then I would give it elsewhere, where it would be appreciated. I was getting hard just thinking of her. Sure she was no match for Rosalie, but she made me happy. I walked into the garage and took in the beauty that was my baby. I kissed her softly on her hood. My Jeep. "Awe, you would never shut me out would you baby." I hugged her as close as I could. "Let me take care of you sweetness." I had neglected her since her last tune up and the oil was still visible in some areas. I went to fill the bucket with water and soap so I could wash the flawlessness that was my Jeep. As far as distractions went this was working. Right, _was_ working, because she was here now. I swear she felt a need to torment me as I got hard again just at the scent of her.

"Emmett sweetheart." How could I not smile at her when she made me weak in the knees, physical ban or not, I wasn't staying away. I kissed her tenderly keeping a moan back, how I had missed those lips.

My arms wrapped around her holding her to me. "Yes, Rosie."

"Well, I know we never talked about it, but I was thinking about the night I found Lily in our bed." Now she wanted to talk about that. My back straightened. OK we would talk about it, if it would help us get past this. I would be a man, I would stand my ground.

I would grovel. "Rosie, I told you already, I swear baby, I thought it was you. I would never." She kissed me suddenly and I lost myself in the sensations. She pulled away much too soon.

"I know that, but I was wondering if you would ever…" If I would ever? What?

"Never! Not ever, I would never." Smooth man, show her who's boss, I mentally slapped myself but couldn't help the panic I felt. She didn't really think I would ever cheat on her did she?

"Emmett," she paused, "if you would ever…if I gave you permission." Permission? My head was spinning. I was beyond confused, none of this made sense.

"Rose why on earth would you ever give me permission." If you don't ask you'll never know the answer right? I watched her sit on the hood of the jeep becoming eye level with me as she held her face in her hands.

"I never told you of our conversation afterwards, mine and Lily's. You weren't paying attention; you were too worried about me killing her and what you were going to say to me to pay it much mind. She was trying to get pregnant, or at least that was the direction she was trying to take things." Would the confusion end? What did a dying woman want to get pregnant for and a human woman needs nine months to have a baby. This gets more and more complicated. I needed a moment to process this even with my enhanced mind. I found myself saying the words out loud.

"She was trying to get pregnant, but vampires can't, oh wait, oh, OH!!!!" I finally got it. No vampire woman can get pregnant, but human ones can by vampire men. The proof was inside the house taking a nap. "But what would she do with the baby, she is dying?" Surely she hadn't overlooked this valuable critical detail.

"She was going to give it to us to raise as our own, half you and well, kind of, half me. What is your opinion on that? It would be our child, it would look just like our child is meant to look, and it would really be ours." I am now floored as that was the last thing I was expecting. More processing was required. I looked Rose deadpan in the eyes.

"So you would want me… and …Lily…to…so she would get pregnant and have our," he motioned his hands between myself and him, "child?" Ironically enough, this I understood from the word Go and I was blown away by the implications. It would be our child, for all intents and purposes. Well in that instance it would very much be _my_ child, but it would have a part of Rose too in a messed up way. I let my mind race.

My wife suddenly looked so small and meek as she patiently let me absorb all this new information. "Rose." I held her tiny hands in mine. "Is this really what you want; is it that important to you?"

Her eyes hardened with resolve as she looked at me and answered. One small word broke my world. "Yes."

Shell shocked is not a statement you use in everyday life but it had purpose here. I was shell shocked that she wanted this with such conviction. If she had told me to find her a way to the moon I would have done it, if she asked me to play Barbie for Alice in day glow pink, I would have done it, but this I knew was not something I could do. I may not always be the smartest or romantic man like Edward or the most tactful or emotional man like Jasper, but I knew my love for Rosalie. There was nothing else like it, it consumed my whole being. My veins were filled with the need of her, her face, scent, voice and touch assailed my senses, long before she was anywhere near me. Sometimes I would swear even when we are apart I could still _feel_ her everywhere around me. The thought of sharing even the smallest part of me, in such an intimate way with another woman, no matter her resemblance to my reason for existing, was enough to make me want to die in the most permanent ways. Our family could joke all they wanted about our exuberance and our freedom when it came to sex but it was ours since I knew no one would ever have a part of it. It was My Rosalie or nothing for me. I just couldn't share _us_ with anyone. It was the first time I was ever going to deny her and I hoped the last. If I could cry I knew I would be.

"You know I love you Rose, I would do anything for you, if you really wanted something so badly, I would do anything in my power to give it to you, to make it happen, but I won't do this, I'm sorry." I had to walk away before she could see my defeat in my eyes, and prayed she knew how much this hurt me as it hurt her. Her icy voice sent chills down my spine as she called out to stop me. I couldn't bear to turn around and let her see how that tone killed me a little more inside. She was hurt, and seeing her face would only serve to confirm it. It was selfish of me but I couldn't look her in the eyes and know that it was I who caused her such pain.

"Emmett darling, then you and I shall never make love again. I shall permit you to my bed only after you have been in Lily's" She couldn't be serious, that was the most absurd thing I had ever heard anyone speak but if that was how she wanted to play it. There was a small ball of anger working its way through me the more she continued.

"Rose, if that is your wish, then so be it, Lily only has three months anyway right, more or less, I can last that long."

"But Emmett dear, if Lily dies, then you shall not have her to visit before coming to me. Will you last an eternity?" Now I knew she wasn't serious. Before I knew it I had turned to look at her, the shock fully registered on my face. I loved her with my eternity but who the fuck did she think she was, God's gift? Yes she certainly was and especially to me, but if she thought that I existed only to worship her. I knew our relationship was not one sided. I knew I was not the only one to initiate our romps, particularly that time on Edward's piano, no no, that was all my darling wife who decided as I had just finished my shower that she couldn't stand to not have me then and there. Our attraction and sexual addiction was a two way street and my cocky bastard self decided to be heard amongst the challenge.

"Honestly Rose, I don't think you can enforce your own rule so I'm not really worried." I walked away before I could say anything more damaging holding my head right on centre as half of it wanted to hang down from the hurt at the hands of our falling out and half of it wanted to be held high for holding my ground and taking her challenge. This wouldn't be easy, I knew that much, Rosalie hated to lose, but really, what was the worst she could do.

I needed to get away, have some time to myself to clear my mind. Perhaps I had been unnecessarily cruel to Rose but I couldn't believe the nerve of what she was asking of me. To be the father to another woman's child, I don't care how much that woman resembles her, she isn't my wife. I couldn't stop the images of imagining what it would be like to _be_ with Lily. I wouldn't know where to begin. I knew the mechanics of course, but I wouldn't know how to touch a human, how much force to use and I certainly wasn't going to ask anyone else's expert opinion on sex with humans, that would just open up a whole new can of worms. I had to stop myself from thinking this way, it wasn't as if I was even contemplating this but I couldn't help but be curious and I couldn't help but think of the possibility of never hearing my wife scream out my name in pleasure again. She wouldn't really hold on to this foolishness would she? You know, I even surprise myself sometimes with how deep I can be.

Two deer and a buck later, I was satiated and calmed enough to go home. I looked to my cell phone for the time. Damn, eight missed calls from Alice. I'll see her at home, if she isn't there I'll call her then.

I needed a shower. It wasn't as if I made a mess of myself when hunting, but it was always nice to let the water relax me. Relaxing? Yeah right! That conniving, scheming, I was sure my mouth was hanging open as I spied Rosalie spread eagle on our bed pantiless and in a corset that pushed her perfect tits together as they practically spilled out.

Why couldn't she just be naked, I could deal with naked. I could control my urges at seeing her naked, because it wasn't just her bare womanhood that had me growing hard, it was that damned corset. I think I could even have walked away from one of those raunchy costumes you buy at the Stag Shop, but this one was an authentic replica of the kind that Rose used to wear when she was human. It was cream coloured with sage green details, I think Alice once called it Brocade. It was tight all over and was laced down each side as well as in the back. Anytime Rose wore it, she knew it would be my undoing since it was what she wore the night of our first wedding.

"Like what you see." My breath hitched in my throat and I was speechless ready to nod my agreement. "Lily is in her room, wearing exactly the same thing." So this was her game, and she was playing dirty. She was using my weakness, memories that were ours against me. The corset wasn't sexy for what it was, it was sexy for being hers and being ours when we wed, but I guess that meant nothing now seeing as she allowed Lily to wear it, even if it was only a replica. Another piece of me seemed to be chipped away with disappointment.

"So this is your plan Rose, you give yourself away too easily. I think I can resist." I hoped, because I had no choice, arousal be damned.

"Know what the difference is between me and her Em." Her legs spread and I watched her finger trace down her flat stomach to her core. "You can touch her all you like," Three fingers disappeared only to be pulled out again. "But you. Can't. Touch. Me." Every word spoken was a new finger sucked. Who did I think I was kidding when I said I could resist her? I had a sexy woman on my bed in the hottest outfit since the turn of the century practically masturbating and licking her own juices in front of me. Men have killed for this, so why was I not giving her what she wanted? Right, because what she wants me to do is fuck her strange human twin who can then have my love child. I must be stronger and I let myself feel anger so to soothe me just enough.

Over the next few nights, Rose stepped up her game. The shock and desire of it all was fading only to be filled slowly with raging anger. It started as a slow build on that first night I found her to get me by without giving in to my temptation. The next night it was the same corset but her glorious breasts were freed as she wore it in more of a state of undress. The night after that, her scent assailed me everywhere and I found her touching herself while watching one of the movies we had made. I was hot for her no doubt but I was angry and the desire fueled the anger and the anger fueled my desire. It was a vicious cycle. I finally just moved my things out into a guest room to get away from the temptation.

I should have known this would only spurn Rose on more. I was starting to lose count of how many times I would smell her near me only to find it was Lily who had somehow managed to sneak near me. I didn't attempt to hide the grimace and growl when I discovered her hovering about me.

It baffled me how our family could be so oblivious, how they could not see that Rose was training Lily to be just like her. She was dressing her, sharing her scent by putting her in clothes that she had already worn, even been aroused in so it would linger around Lily. This would usually send me into a daydream about Rose and I couldn't help but watch Lily. I knew I was the worse when my daydreams started starring Lily. Rose's plan was working far better than I could ever let her know but I would still hold my ground as I felt more of myself being chipped away as the anger increased. Now to add to all the fire that had built inside of me I had guilt to add to the pyre as I chastised myself for allowing such thoughts of another woman. It didn't matter that my wife was lobbying for this result, even my thoughts left me feeling unfaithful and I was a rubber band coiling tighter and tighter. I feared when I would break as I could sense it coming.

"Emmett, can you please get me down the chocolate syrup." Now Lily even sounded like Rose. I was shocked to hear her so close to me and that breathy voice left me so hard before I knew what I was doing I had Lily pinned against the counter, my body pressing into hers as I reached for the syrup. I felt nothing but a need to just take her. I had to walk away. I left her against the counter and went to my safe place in the garage silently begging for Rose to let this end. I didn't want to lose myself but I was being consumed with no release and I could not give in to her demands.

I wanted to go for a long drive but my Jeep wouldn't start. It had just been tuned up and had a full tank of gas, there couldn't be something wrong with the engine. If only Rose could look, she is much better under the hood of a car than I am. Everything seems to be ok, levels are good, but the paper isn't safe here, it will catch and start a fire. How did paper get under my hood. I reached for the offending sheets only to drop them again as if my hand had been burned.

"See something you like." They were pictures. Very revealing pictures of Lily doing very provocative things. I growled.

"You take this game too far. These pictures are not you, they are of her" My voice and eyes were hard as my heart begged Rose to back down. The last string of the twine that made us morally correct was about to be snipped never to be sown again. Our next actions would change us forever and right now, seeing Lily in her female glory made me want her more. She looked every bit as glorious as Rose, just as perfect. My mouth practically filled with venom.

"She wanted to give you a present."

"And who took the photos Rose; she couldn't take them herself like…that." I stifled the groan that threatened to be heard at the thought that these two gorgeous women had a photo shoot of this nature without me. Maybe Rose would want to take part. I shook my head, what was I thinking. This wouldn't be ok even if Rose was participating. I could not have sex with a human girl and certainly not as much as would be needed to get her pregnant.

"I merely helped a friend as she would do for me." She spoke of what she would do for her friend in a tone that suggested I was doing her no favour, that I had been incapable of providing what she needed and that this _friend_ would do more for her. The distain was tangible.

And I felt the snap, the rubber band twisted to the point where it broke and all my control finally left.

I grabbed her shoulders and Rose into the wall as I dragged my sharp teeth across the skin of her neck making sure she felt the pressure of pain. "As she would for you huh, just like how she is willing to carry your child right." I searched her eyes and saw her fear. It pleased me. "You want a baby Rosie; you want one so badly that you would resort to this. Fine, I'll give you a baby."

I grinned to myself. She wanted this, My Rose, and I would give her what she so desired. It didn't mean I couldn't take something for myself at the same time. What a good wife I had to give me permission to fuck another woman in the name of a child for us. I didn't recognize myself in my haze. I had one purpose. I could smell Lily in her room and quickened my pace. My release was near.

The door was closed but I didn't let that stop me. There were no words. She didn't know I was there when I was already grabbed her hips and pulling her against me as I sniffed her neck and inhaled the scent that was all Rosalie and now becoming saturated with fear. That's right Lily, you can fear me, but this is what you wanted right. I stripped her as her sobs started and pushed her down my own clothes off in an instant. I wasn't gentle. I thrust inside her quickly feeling a little resistance as I tore her in two. The odour of blood began to permeate the room. It had been so long since I had last had any release, it took no time at all. I didn't even hear the screams. She looked broken on the bed, blood soaking the sheets as I pulled on my pants but it was if someone else was looking at this violated girl through my eyes.

Edward was on me and we were fighting as he tried to hold me down, a commotion all around the room. Esme and Carlisle were with Lily and then I saw My Rose. I had done my part, I could have her now. She has said this would be all it took for me to be close to her again. I tried to move to her but was restrained and fought harder again. I needed my goddess. If I had to hurt Edward to get to her I would but then his arms were gone and all that was left was the golden glow shining like a beacon light drawing me closer to my wife.

Then she was in my arms and I was all over her. I didn't know where to start. She was brand new again, but something was off, Rose wasn't normally so submissive.

"Come on Rosie, you have to be more into it than this, it was your rule remember, I only get you after I have her." I licked her down to those breasts that had gotten me crazy all those days ago in that corset. I was in my own personal heaven surrounded by my love thrusting into her, ready to find release again. "This is what you wanted baby." How I loved this woman.


	9. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.**

**A/N at the end.**

**

* * *

**

The Aftermath

_Rosalie POV_

I walked around alone in town. I didn't know when I had stopped running but I knew I was in Seattle now. My arms hugged my side as I tried to forget but images kept swirling in my mind. First, seeing Emmett with Lily, his big hulking form moving on her while she screamed, then the look in his eyes as he stalked me and took me to our room and…

What do I call what we did, what he did to me. That was not my husband, that was a beast who had consumed his being, and I knew I was to blame.

If someone had ever told me it was possible that a touch from Emmett could make me shy away from him, induce fear in me liking to that bastard Royce, I never would have believed them. That was the truth though wasn't it. That was what had happened. Emmett had violated me just like Royce had. I begged him to stop and would have cried if I could as he continued his assault. At least I was unbreakable now. There was no damage to me physically where the first time left me dying in the street but what of Lily. Emmett had violated her first. Was she broken and dying? My mind had shut down and I knew nothing outside of the sea of yelling. There had been no distinct voices or words and as soon as Emmett had eased off me I had run as fast as I could until the noise in my head stopped.

In the end I knew the ultimate truth though. Emmett was not the monster, even while I could still hear his grunting in my ear as he abused me, telling me it was what I wanted, making me want to be sick with vomit. I had driven him to his breaking point and any danger to Lily and desecration on me was my fault. I was the monster here and the sick bastard inside me couldn't help but wonder that if Lily survived unscathed, was it enough to make her pregnant.

Even in this despair, I still wanted the child. It was the point wasn't it, of all this hurt and mayhem so to think that it might have all been in vain infuriated me. Something good has to come of this.

My thoughts tortured me as I roamed finally reaching a crescendo in my ears incapacitating me at the mouth of an alley. I sobbed in my guilt lost in the emotion chanting over and over again what have I done. I had lost total control and needed to hit something to calm my mind, the first thing near me a store window. Glass surrounded me but the act did nothing to calm me. My control slipped further when I heard it.

Footsteps and then a rhythmic thump.

Step. Thump.

And the source came closer. There was a voice but I couldn't make out the words as the aroma met my sensitive nose.

Step. Thump.

"Miss are you alright." A creature was bent over me in my crouched state. I looked up as it looked down at me, he gasped when he saw my face. Beauty stuns again it seems.

Thump.

Thump.

The venom was flowing freely. When had I last hunted, I had been too caught up in breaking Emmett, making sure I was there or coaching Lily at every turn.

Thump.

Thump.

I could see the large vein throbbing in its neck.

"Miss? We need to get you out of this mess. It's not safe for you" It made to kneel next to me. "Aw, shit." It reached into its pocket as my eyes narrowed on the small line of red beginning on its palm. The scent intensified.

Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump.

Its heart began to race faster as my breathing quickened. Fear starting to show on its face as I hungrily looked at the cut from the glass shards that I had created. My eyes began to glaze over; I needed to get away from here.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

_Emmett POV_

What had I done? First Lily now Rose. I was less than a man, less than the monster Edward had always believed we were. I didn't chase Rose when she left. I didn't deserve to. I can't believe I had snapped. I was sitting on the floor in our room still naked. I couldn't move.

I went over everything in my mind; it was on constant replay and Lily. I could still hear her sobbing while my family attended to her. I didn't even notice when Carlisle had entered the room.

"Get dressed." He threw a pair of jeans at me, his voice was lethal. I glanced up at him to notice his jaw set with anger. I quickly got the jeans on and grabbed for the nearest shirt. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Rose?" I managed to squeak out; I needed to know where my angel was, if she was ok.

"We'll get to Rose." He sighed as he sat on the bed; I took my place on the floor. I needed a shower. I could still smell Lily's blood _on me._ I finally dared a look upwards and saw Carlisle studying me. "I imagine you first would like to know how Lily is." My gaze dropped ashamed again to the floor as I nodded. I could feel the beginning of sobs start to choke me as again my actions sunk in. "She will be fine, in time; her body will need a few days to heal. You were quite rough with her and it was her first time. There was blood as you know and bruising. Given the circumstances and your frame of mind, you're lucky you didn't kill her, but you know that." I could only nod absently. The words she's fine, not dead ringing through the clearest. "Esme and Alice are with her now, helping her get cleaned. Edward and Jasper have left to find Rose. Emmett." He paused long enough for me to look at him. "What was this?" He held out his hand to me. He held the picture of Lily that I had found in the garage.

Could I confide this, I knew the family must not have had any idea what had been happening, could I talk about it now. I was so lost and all I wanted was my Rosie. Was she safe, was she hurt. I had no choice I knew, either I told or I was sure Edward would be able to at least figure out some part of it.

"Rose asked me to have a baby with Lily. She got this idea in her head that it would be our chance at a child since Edward and Bella were able to." Once I had started, the whole story came out easily, from Roses taunts and conditions to Lily's role. Carlisle sat listening the whole time patiently.

"I don't even know what to say Emmett. It would seem I should have a talk with Rosalie. I never imagined she would go to such lengths for a child."

"Is Rose?" Please tell me she is alright.

"Edward and Jasper took off after her. We were still dealing with Lily when she ran. We don't know where she went. They will find her and bring her home; I imagine she is feeling an immense amount of guilt at having initiated the series of events." He sighed again and his posture relaxed, his anger having left bit by bit as I had told him our story. "What are we to do now? I doubt Lily is pregnant but I will check, it's hard to know much about this type of pregnancy since I wasn't there to examine Bella in the beginning."

"I think Rose, Lily and I need to sit down and have a long talk." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I will need to sit with Lily first, what she went through is traumatic, you remember when Rose told you." It was my turn to nod as I remembered Rosalie describing what those low lives did to her and the mental state it had left her in. Please don't let Lily feel that. I didn't know how I was going to live with myself knowing what I had done. There was no excuse, no matter what Lily and Rose had done themselves. I should have been stronger and resisted. I hugged my knees and began rocking in place.

"It will be fine Emmett, we will work through this like we always do, as a family. I hear the boys are back." Carlisle patted my head as he started to leave murmuring again that it would be ok.

I focused for a moment and could tell Rose wasn't with them. Had they not been able to find her?

"Rose isn't with them." My voice sounded small me.

"I wonder…" Carlisle was cut off by his ringing phone. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen…Oh Rosalie, thank God, of course, where are you, we'll be there soon, what? Alright, I'll be there soon." He kneeled down. "I'll have her home soon Emmett. Then we will fix this."

_Rosalie POV_

I stared down and sank to the ground again in sobs. Would this torture ever end? I took out my cell phone and called the one person I could trust.

"Daddy," my voice was weak, "I need you, please come, I'm at Third and Vine in Seattle, the alley. No! Come alone please." Dad would be here soon. He would make it all better. I keep making things worse, I was so afraid of his disappointment. I had been so very good, ok pigheaded and stubborn but always so good. He would be here soon and he would make it all better.

Time seemed to drag on before I could sense Carlisle arrive. "Daddy?"

He ran to me and grabbed me in a hug taking everything in. "It's ok Rose. It's going to be ok." He gently stroke my hair while I hid my face on his shoulder. He pulled away and finally got a good look at me.

"Oh, Rosalie." His voice was sad and full of remorse in reaction to my now bright red eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I decided to put an end note this time because I felt like it, I couldn't give away anything at the beginning. Yeah that's right, Rosalie's clean record is gonzo. She has drunk a human and not some low life, someone who was trying to help her. Hate me if you must.

**By the way, I started writing a second story that you should all check out if you haven't already called Circus. **

**I have also become a review ho, please let me know what you think. Little button right below this writing.**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing and adding me on alert. **

**Special Mention: Midnight Star 25, Asian Angel07 and weasleyluv7 for alerting and reviewing.**


	10. Therapy

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.**

**A/N: I know I have left you for what seems like forever, but this pesky thing called real life has impeded on my time with Rose and Emmett, don't worry, Rose has tried to do damage to my hair for leaving her in this limbo.**

**Special mentions to all the lovely people reading, you know who you are and that certain someone who is waiting to see just how I can spin this all, hope it meets your expectations. Your comments were more than welcome. **

**

* * *

**

Therapy

_Rosalie POV_

Daddy made it all good again. Daddy made it all good again. Well almost all of it I thought as I spied our house. It was the only thing I could think. The human hadn't died, he would live, I didn't drink him to the point of no return but Carlisle did have to modify his injuries some to make the story believable to the hospital. The evidence remained though of my greatest shame as it was if I could feel the redness of my eyes. I'm sure Carlisle would also say it was only my imagination that all I could see was now tainted with a tinge of red coloring.

I didn't know what was worse to me, what had occurred inside the sacred walls of our sanctuary and home, or what had occurred in the openness of an unfamiliar city. It seemed a toss up right now. Carlisle kept his arm around me as we entered the front door. My eyes stayed downcast as I could sense my whole family awaiting our arrival, even Lily had made her way to the living room. At my entrance booming steps began the descent on the stairs and I know he stopped before taking that last step. I took an unnecessary breath and prepared to look up when I heard Edward's small gasp and the faint word No at his disbelief from the constant enactment in my mind.

My eyes met everyone else's finally and a collectively larger gasp could be heard. Esme shook as she began her dry sobs at finally taking in my no longer amber colored irises. My gaze finally turned to the man on the stairs and the look of shock on his face was no surprise to me.

"Oh Rosie, no." Emmett moved to hold me in his arms and I instinctively moved further away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" My scream and the residual fear surprised even me as complete hurt settled on his handsome features. I had to tell myself that it wasn't about his feelings right now, in time I would deal with that but right now I knew I didn't want him touching me. Lily wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. "I'm so— Just don't try to touch me ok?" I spoke in a softer tone and could see the ghost of absent tears in his eyes as he just nodded silently.

Carlisle addressed the family. "Everyone as you were, Rose, Emmett, Lily and I are going to discuss some things." They were hesitant to leave us, I understood, we had no secrets, family matters were handled together, but this was one time we needed to make an exception, it wasn't as if they wouldn't still hear everything, I could deal with that, but I knew I couldn't deal with if they were all in the same room.

We stayed in the living room, Carlisle in the middle of our make shift triangle, all three of us trying to hear him equally, but also wanting to maintain complete distance from each other. Carlisle seemed to also take a bracing breathe before he started. "I have been told the escapades of you three over the last week and don't need to tell you how disappointed I am in you all, you've acted like children and I expected more from each of you, however, some very serious things have happened, and they are not to be taken lightly, this is not something we can just brush off. I imagine you are all feeling some very strong emotions therefore we are all going to be having many discussions over the next days. Lily, please head to my office, I'd like to speak to you first." He continued once she had left. "Rose, I would like you to go to your room now and get your things while Emmett and I stay here, you will be moving into the guest room on third floor."

I made my ways upstairs to complete silence; no one dared say anything right now. Lily was crying softly in Carlisle's office as I passed.

_Emmett POV_

I couldn't help but stare at her when she walked into the house, my heart had constricted too much in her absence in worry of her, but nothing prepared me for the red eyes. I looked at Carlisle wary now that it was just the two of us in the living room. "So you're putting us all through therapy huh." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, or something like it, in seeing you all and hearing what transpired, it seems to me there was a large lack of communication and that needs to be fixed. I will speak to you each separately and when I think you are ready, I will have you face to face. Right now you need to stay away from Rose." I nodded; I saw the fear in my angel's eyes when I had tried to hold her. I had scolded myself internally after that; of course she wouldn't want me anywhere near her. I was a monster. "Emmett, what are you thinking son?"

"This is my entire fault. Lily, Rose and the human she drank, if I had been stronger, none of this would have happened."

"Do you take all responsibility? Are you not a little, mad maybe at Rosalie for her deceptions?" I thought about his words for a moment, was I mad at her. I suppose I had been, certainly in the moment, I would be lying to myself if I expected to believe that my actions were driven on lust alone. I could almost feel slightly better to believe that was the case but I knew it wasn't. I had been angry at her and I had let that enter into my actions wanting to hurt her just enough, the way she had hurt me with her games, that was why I couldn't forgive myself. I had intentionally been a monster to her, in part knowing that little bit what I was doing, but was I still mad at her? Carlisle left me to my thoughts and I realized that I wasn't mad at her anymore. My fear for her safety and her well being had won out and now I only blamed myself for not being able to fix this for her.

"I think I was mad at her, but I'm not anymore, I should have known better, I should be the one protecting her. This is all on me." He acknowledged my words and made his way upstairs to his office and Lily.

_Rosalie POV_

It had been three hours since I came into this room. I had grabbed most of my things from, what would I call that room now, it wasn't _our_ room any longer, perhaps again one day, which was one decision I had made in my musings.

I had a lot of time to think in here. I contemplated what to call that room, probably best to just refer to it as Emmett's for the time being. I had also come to the realization that I would make things work with him, eventually. I liked Carlisle's idea to act as a shrink for us, I certainly needed one, probably should have seen one eighty years ago and I might have saved us all from what had transpired these past days. I obviously had issues and everyone's fear of me prevented them from making me do something about it, until now. I did my best to block the voices in the house, I knew Carlisle had talked to Emmett some and was talking to Lily now. I felt like an empty void and couldn't even dredge up enough curiosity to eavesdrop. I was beating myself up enough, why listen to everyone else blame me too.

I reached out to feel where my love was and knew he was still sitting in the living room where Carlisle left him two hours ago. We were truly the walking dead now. The rest of the family was giving us more than a wide berth in our existence right now. Not once had Alice come knocking on the door though I could also tell it was eating at her from Jasper's study. Every few seconds he would have to tell her to sit still. Edward and Bella had retreated with Esme to the cottage with Renesmee.

My numbness was finally getting to me, I was somewhat intrigued by it, my lack of feeling when I could usually feel everything so strongly. I held up my hand to look at it and all my emotions came rushing back to me at once as I noticed how covered in blood I still was. I had completely forgotten. I rushed to the washroom; I had to get it off of me. I could feel it trying to worm its way into my skin. It was as if by finally acknowledging its existence, I was giving life to it.

I stood under the water and scrubbed as hard as I could against the granite skin, the scraping noises wouldn't stop. It was never leaving, it wouldn't wash off, and the human's blood wouldn't leave my body. I was Lady MacBeth screaming 'Out damn spot' and the blood wouldn't wash away. I sank to the floor of the shower my arms hugging myself as I rocked, heaving with the weight of my actions and how the blood stained me. It was how Carlisle found me when it was time for our session.


	11. The Weight of the World

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.**

**A/N: I won't make it long. Yes the story has been on hiatus but I have the utmost plans of finishing it and finishing it shortly. On to the next chapter.**

* * *

**The Weight of the World**

_Carlisle POV_

In all my three hundred years I have witnessed countless atrocities and seen the darkest hearts of men. I don't think I have ever been prepared in that time for the events that have transpired in my own home these past couple of weeks or expected that they could transpire without drawing my attention. It would seem even enhanced abilities are fallible and I've never found myself so lost as to how to fix things. This time the threat to our way of life was not in the form of an outsider as it has been so many times in the past.

I found myself sitting in my office contemplating the three version of events I had been told and amidst all the chaos and the horrors of the days events I couldn't help but have some pride for all the love my children had for each other. Not a single one of them held any anger towards anyone but themselves, including Lily whom I had also begun to think of as one of mine. Over the past weeks sessions everyone had made some progress and had been very open in their thoughts and their perceived roles.

Emmett had made it clear in our discussions that all he cared about was the wellbeing of the girls; he took complete responsibility reasoning that if he had been stronger this wouldn't have happened. He maintained the same position each time we spoke refusing to see any fault in the actions of the others. He believed it was through his weakness that matters erupted as they did. Any anger he may have had towards Rosalie or even Lily had dissipated the moment he saw Rosalie's red eyes.

Lily had shocked me the most in our sessions. She felt no fear or violation. She felt immense guilt for her role and disappointment that their efforts hadn't even produced their desired results. I also continued monitoring her health but was surprised to see that it had not been affected. She likely now had less than three months but was still surprisingly strong.

Lastly there was Rosalie. I couldn't erase the image of her crouched on the floor of her shower that night, completely broken. Why hadn't I seen sooner that Rosalie still needed help after all these years? I had thought she had purged herself of her fears when she had had her revenge. She had nothing to fear any longer. She was strong in body and Royce was dead. It seemed there were many other deep rooted issues that she had hidden well. We knew how Rosalie wanted children but to go to these lengths.

When I think on everything collectively, I must admit I too see no one person to blame. All three of them had an equal part and I was proud at how they could see that but now it was time to move forward. None of them had been in the room together since that day and today's session would do just that. They needed to speak to each other and let their feelings known. I couldn't help but dwell on one nagging thought as I heard a knock on my study door. I knew they stood together anxious to come in.

"Come in." It was time.

I watched at their avoided each others eyes as they entered, each trying their best to avoid any sort of contact as they came in the narrow entrance. I motioned to them to take a seat. Emmett's face held a small smile as he looked at Rosalie while her back turned. Lily looked as if she were about to cry, her gaze sneaking looks at each Rosalie and Emmett when she wouldn't be caught. Rose distracted herself by looking at the photos and paintings on the wall.

"I won't force you to look at each other while you speak but I do believe it would help. Do what allows you to be comfortable as you speak and know that if you leave anything out I will fill in the gaps. Now would one of you like to begin?"

"I don't think we know where to start." Emmett's voice had never seemed so quiet before. I took in his words and decided they needed somewhere to start.

"Ok, well, Rose, Lily, Emmett feels he is entirely to blame for everything and that if he had just done what you asked this never would have happened." My words had the desired effect as Rose and Lily both sprung to his defense and took the blame on them.

From there the next three hours flew by in a flurry of words as everyone got everything off their chests and said what needed to be said. It was no miracle cure and there were still miles to go but it was a start. They could now look each other in the eyes and knew what the others were feeling. We would continue our individual sessions and come together like this again when I felt they needed it but we were still in a better position than before. There was just one thing I needed to know before we called it quits for today.

"If you three could wish for one thing in all this, what would it be?" I waited for their answers and the nagging thought returned when they answered altogether as if they had one voice.

"That Lily had become pregnant." They all left.

I returned to my notes on my desk when a small tapping at my door drew my attention. I smiled at our resident pixie. Alice always seemed to brighten up any day. She smirked at me leaving me more confused while she started walking away saying only one sentence.

"It will work Carlisle." Alice had seen something. Maybe this crazy idea floating in my head wasn't so crazy after all. But it couldn't be possible. There was no foundation for believing it could work at all. There was really only one way to find out.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was time for Lily's examination. I found her in the surgical room that had been set up during Bella's pregnancy.

"Ok Lily, today's examination is going to be a little different since I have some other tests I need to run. Do you have any objections?"

"No Carlisle, do what you have to." She lifted her arm so I could begin our weekly routine by taking some of her blood.

"Alright Lily, we're done for today." I labeled all the vials and put everything away before going to find Emmett. He was playing video games in the living room.

"Emmett I need a favor from you."

"Sure Carlisle, anything." He shut the game off and looked at me.

"Anything right?" He looked at the object in my hand curiously.

"You're not serious." I simply nodded.

He looked at me and then my hand again. "Alright." And he was gone.


	12. Modern Science

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.**

**A/N: On to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Modern Science**

_Carlisle POV_

"Ok, no easy way to say this but Lily, you're pregnant." I watched the eyes of everyone around me. Wonder, awe, confusion were all present in varying degrees. And in Rosalie's eyes pure joy. It had worked. I can't believe it worked but I suppose there was never any doubt. I noticed Alice's smiling, nodding face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The Previous Day_

Really what was I thinking. This was a crazy idea. It shouldn't matter that my clairvoyant daughter can see it working. Just the thought is crazy. I should not be playing God.

I couldn't help pacing the hallway as I waited for Emmett. There was something to be said for the trust my children place in me. His willingness to do what I asked with no further questions was a testament to it. It wasn't long before he was handing me back the filled cup.

Now to see if I could impregnate a human girl with a half vampire fetus, in vitro. The mechanics were simple. My only variable to consider was how the vampire venom Emmett had just given me would react. Would it retain the principles of normal semen or would it react differently in the sterile environment of my lab.

The time was upon me. I spent the next three hours making sure everything was just so. I knew I would only have one shot at making this happen. If I succeeded in creating the embryo it would have to enter it's host environment immediately to bond with Lily's uterus. I prayed she knew what she was doing.

Emmett bless him was still oblivious and Rosalie could not be told anything lest she get her hopes up. A knock at the door broke my concentration. Lily. Alice must have seen my decision to send for her.

"Come in."

"Alice said you wanted to see me." She looked around apprehensive. In all her time here she had never seen my lab and a small amount of fear had sped her heart rate.

"Yes. Lily, I have been doing some research and I think, if you really want to, I can make you pregnant." Her eyes betrayed her lack of understanding. I motioned to my work station. "During our last physical I harvested some of your eggs from your ovaries. I also have a sample of Emmett's genital venom. I'd like to try implanting an embryo into you."

"Let's do it. Where do you want me?"

"That's it, you have no questions."

"Nope, make me pregnant." Lily spotted the space I had prepared for her with the stirrups and began to strip and assume her position.

Half an hour later the procedure finished, and we just had to wait. I was relying on all the information provided by Bella to recognize the first signs of success.

Less than 24 hours later and we could confirm that the procedure had in fact been a success.

"Everyone is in the living room waiting for you Carlisle." Alice had come to inform me having seen my decision to call a family meeting. "I told you it would work." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

We made our way to the living room where seeing the whole family gathered I decided to ease Lily's mind before explaining to everyone else what we had done.

"Ok, no easy way to say this…"


End file.
